The First True Hunt
by LeoLuin
Summary: What is the worst that can happen when you go hunting with your friends for the first time? Legolas, Luin and Haldir will find out. Second story in The Feline Series Enjoy Also genre friendship No slash Chapter 7 Usual day added Enjoy
1. The Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of this story, but I do own Luin, the blue snow leopard.

* * *

Sequel to **Animal guardian**

**Second story in The Feline Series**

Written by LeoLiun

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The promise**

It was a beautiful spring day in Mirkwood, formally Greenwood the Great but, when darkness claimed almost the whole forest thanks to the powers of the Dark Lord. Most of the wood elves that lived there started calling id Mirkwod. Every tree and plant in palace garden was in bloom, filling the entire garden with various fresh scents.

In the kings' Thranduils' palace throne room were echoing pleads of the kings' youngest son.

"Please ada." The young prince said.

"No." Was the kings' sharp answer.

"But ada. You promised me that when I can go to Imladris when I will be old enough to go there for a longer amount of time." The young elf said. He was around fifteen in human years but, he looked much younger.

"You are still an elfling Legolas."

"I am not." Legolas protested and a silent chuckle could be heard from somewhere in the room, behind the young prince.

"You think this is funny?" The young golden haired elf growled and his ocean blue eyes glared at the bluish white feline behind him.

_Aye. _Was her unsuspected answer and her sky blue eyes smiled even more.

"So would you mind and help me with this?" And he threw her an annoyed look.

_I do not know. Maybe. _And she pretended to be thinking.

"Luin!" Legolas exclaimed.

_I try. _And she smiled at Legolas.

She stood up and walked beside the young elf, she was visibly higher than Legolas was. Her shoulders were in the height as Legolas' were but, she was not fully grown yet but, was growing slower that she would when she was a mortal being. And she bowed to the king.

_My good King Thranduil. You know that you can not break your promise to your youngest son. It was his wish, to go to Imladris, when he reaches the age of millennium and a half. _

"I know that, my good Luin but, I feel that something bad is going to happen to him." The King said with a sad look.

_But he will not go alone, my king. I will be there to protect him and also Haldir of Lórien. _She smiled at him.

"What? Haldir?" The king asked.

_Aye, my King. _And the smile on her face widened.

"And how do you know?"

_I have my scout. _And a little red robin flew around Thranduils' head and landed near Luins' left ear. _He also made a certain promise to our tithen lass._ She said. Luin was slowly learning the elvish and common language, and also how to speak to other beings, which were not elves, as men and dwarves were, to communicate with her.

"Do not call me that!" Legolas said with an angry look. "I am not an elfling anymore."

_I know. I know you are a great warrior. _She looked at him with a playful smile. She knew that Legolas was a warrior in training but, he was really good. Especially with a bow.

Even the King could not hide his smile when he heard the jesting from the felines' side. He knew that the relation between her and his son was great. And also that Luin gain the gift of immortality from Elbereth, to stay with his youngest son forever.

_Come on Legolas._ Luin suddenly said. _Your training with Hylama starts around this time. _And she gently grabbed Legolas' sleeve. She also served as a remainder to Legolas, or better say as a timetable, sometimes.

"Go ion nin, or he will be angry that you are late. We will talk about this later." Thranduil said.

"Okay, ada. Let's go Luin." And he stroked Luin. "Hannon le." He said.

Luin lowered herself to the ground and allowed Legolas to mount her. He was sometimes using her also as his mount. But he also had his stallion, Ninim or also called Snow tear, because of his pure snow white color. He was one of the descendants of Shadowfax. So Legolas was more using him as her to travel somewhere. But she did not mind this. She was happy to have him so close to her and loved it.

Legolas seated himself on her back and clutched her fur, when she rose. "Bye, ada, till later." The prince smiled at the King.

_And off we go. _She happily said, took off and dashed out of the throne room.

* * *

They were running through the hall and the surprised elves, which were unfortunately in the hall. Some of them were screaming the others were just staring at the youngsters.

When they entered the training ground, they both cold saw Hylama standing and the further edge of the training ground, an angry frown spreading through his beautiful pale face, his green gaze rooted on them. His light brown hair had warrior braids in it and part of it was hanging freely on his back.

When Luin and Legolas got to him Luin bowed. "_Good day, Hylama." _She said in elvish and out laud to lighten his mood. And Hylama was very surprised, for it was the first time when she used elvish aloud in front of him.

"And good day to you too, Luin and Legolas. You are getting better in spoken language Luin." He said and bowed to them.

_Hannon le. _She smiled and hidden her face, because she blushed but, it was not seen under her fur.

"But you are still late."

"We know and we are very sorry, Hylama, but we were delayed by my father." The young prince said.

"And what happened?" The warrior asked.

"Well ada promised me that I can go to Rivendell for a longer amount of time but, when I and Luin wanted to go to Imladris, ada did not permit us to go." Legolas sadly said.

"Worry not, my young prince he will let you go there." Hylama said and placed a reassuring hand on the young princes' shoulder.

Legolas' ocean blue eyes met the warriors' green. "You think?"

"Aye." And he smiled. "And now, let's go training."

Luin walked to her favorite oak tree and she on the climbed to the lowest branch, where she laid down and was watching her friend practice with the sword and his twin knives with Hylama.

In the warm spring sun rays she dozed off. One of her hind legs hung down from the branch together with her very long tail, front paws under her head, her face still facing the training ground.

* * *

"Luin?" Suddenly came a soft voice from somewhere under the tree.

Luin slowly opened her eyes and looked down. She saw the light brown haired elf standing under her branch. _Aye?_

"Can you lend us a paw? And help Legolas with the training?" The warrior asked.

The feline stood up on the thick enough branch and jumped down on the ground cowered with soft new grass. She stretched her body. _Sure I can. What do you need? _She asked with a smile.

"Legolas needs to practice close fight against a big…" Hylama hesitated. He did not want to somehow offend the big feline.

_Say it I will not be offended. _She smiled at him.

He was shocked and thought that she somehow read his mind. "Well against a big… beast like you. No offence."

_None done. _The feline answered.

Then he took two twin knives from the ground. They looked the same as Legolas had but, the blades on the knives were blunt. And handed them to Legolas.

_So I have to attack him and Legolas has to protect himself from my assaults?_

"Aye but," He lifted his finger. "You can not hurt each other. Legolas has blunted blades so he will not hurt you. And you must promise me that you will not injure my prince. Your claws must be hidden."

_I know that. And besides I will not do anything that can hurt my brother." _She said.

"If you two understand what I said." He said and looked on the pair now standing beside each other, and they both nodded. "Take your stance." The young elf and the young feline faced each other and took a battle stance. "Begin!" The warrior elf commanded.

Luin started circling around the young prince, like a normal feral creature would do but, she was taking this more like a game like she used to play with her siblings back those years in her mothers' den.

Legolas was watching the feline with his bright blue gaze. Waiting for her to make the first move. He knew she was looking for an opening to pounce on him. He looked to her sky blue eyes and he could saw the playful spark in them. She moved closer to him in somehow crouched position and he gripped tighter the twin knives. And she jumped with a roar.

Every elf, which was in the training grounds turned to look what was happening in the corner. What they saw shocked them.

Luin was standing on her hind paws, her front were on the princes' blunted blades. Legolas looked at her front paws and they looked like paws of a stuffed toy cat, he got from Haldir when he was younger, which looked like Luin. They were so soft without her claws. Legolas still had the stuffed cat in his room on his bed because Haldir made it for him, with little help of lady Galadriel and her maidens.

Luin was towering over the young elf. Their strength seemed to be matched but, their weight was not. Legolas was light but, all the muscles in Luins' body made her heavier, so Legolas had much to do not to lose his footing.

They were looking eye to eye when Legolas gathered his strength and pushed the feline away. Then she tried to bite him as a warg but Legolas jumped away. She turned and pounced on him again. Legolas parried with one of the twin knives, and with the other he brushed her side. She jumped away.

_You got me. _She smiled. _But I am not done yet. You just made me mad._ She laughed and with a playful roar she jumped on him again.

"I know." He also laughed.

Some of the training elves came and stood besides Hylama to look what was going on. When they were close enough some gasped at what they saw. One of the frightened elves asked Hylama.

"What is going on here? What is the cat doing to the prince! She will kill him!" the frightened elf shouted and wanted to stand between Luin and Legolas. But, Hylama grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"They are just training." He said with reassuring smile. "Look." And he pointed on the felines' paws. "She would never hurt the prince. She does not have her claws out."

The elf looked closely and nodded when he saw the smooth front paws.

* * *

Suddenly all of the elves could feel awkward feeling coming from somewhere behind the fighting pair.

Luin stopped in the middle of her attack when she smelled something. Something bad. Her eyes narrowed to a straight line looking somewhere behind Legolas. She showed her bare teeth and started growling loudly. She fully extended her claws.

Legolas saw the sudden change in his friend. She was no more playful but, feral. She was looking on him. He gripped the knives even tighter if it could be.

No not him he realized but, behind him.

And then he felt it. He turned around and saw two yellow eyes of a warg watching him. "Legolas!" He heard Hylamas' horror-stricken shout and lots of gasps. He knew that he can not fight with blunted blades. So he took a retreating step but, each step Legolas took the warg made it too. Until Legolas got to Luin. And when the warg stepped closer, she stepped between them and raised her head, her fur was already standing up so it made her even bigger. Now her size was bigger than a warg so not every beast attacked her.

_Back away or die, mutt! _She growled at him and even Legolas could not understand what she said.

_No! Never pussycat! _He barked and jumped on the young prince.

She swiped with her large front paw and the warg landed on his side far away from the prince.

Legolas stared at his feline friend with amazement. 'She did not use all her strength during the training.' He thought.

Luin was standing on her previous spot and watched the warg getting up from the ground. She growled at him as the warg did, and she attacked him.

Her sharp claws and strong jaws were tearing the wargs' fur out in wide patches, if it can be called fur, shoving sometimes his gray skin but, mostly it was muscles stained with black blood and white bones underneath the skin.

She brought the warg on the ground by grabbing his leg, and when the foul beast was laying she twisted it. A sickening crack could be heard around, when the bone could not stand the force she used.

The warg yelped in pain and pushed the feline off him and backed away limping.

But Luin did not give up that easily. She jumped from the side on his back. She used all the force when she was landing, which the foul beasts' back could not take and gave up under her. She broke his spine and the warg fell limply on the ground.

She stepped to him. _I said back away or die mutt. But you did not listen. And now you have what you wanted._

The warg looked her with a look full of hatred but said nothing.

Then she tore his throat to grant him a quick death.

She looked at her brother. _Are you okay, Legolas? _She asked.

"I am fine. Are you?" he asked.

_Aye I am fine. _She smiled at him when Legolas ran to her and started looking for any kinds of wounds. When he found none he hugged her.

"I am so glad to know you are not hurt." He realized something and pushed away from the feline. "Why you did not fight with full strength with me?" He asked.

_I did not want to hurt you. _The ashamed cat said.

"I understand." He smiled and turned to Hylama. "Can we go and clean up?" he asked.

"Aye, go now. It was too much action for you two for now." He smiled at them.

"Hannon le." Legolas said.

Legolas walked to Luin, but did not mount her as he usually did. They were both tired so they both walked to the direction of the palace. They both looked worn out but, Luin looked like she ended in a black mud, because of the black blood staining her normally bluish white fur, which was now standing in all directions.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Translations:**

Ada- dad, daddy

Tithen lass- little leaf

Hannon le- Thank you

* * *

I hope you all liked first chapter of my new story. Please R&R ;). Sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Arrival of Haldir

I am really sorry about the late update, but I had a really hard month with my end of semester exams. I still have one in front of me.

Also my little guardian, Ťapko, left me few days ago :'(. I know he is in better place where no ticks are. I miss him so much, but his younger cousin is making me company, Packa.

* * *

**Berianireth of Lorien- **thank you for your comment, I did not watch the show so I do not know where you see the similarity :)

**Riley Lupin-Black**- thank you for your comment, you are very kind ;), actually I have a few more stories before the fellowship and I will take it that far maybe even further :D, and about the guardians :) yes there will be more but I will not tell you who

**WatsonandMary4ever**- thank you

**Savannah Sage**- thank you, I hope I corrected all the mistakes, I know I make them, but when it is not underlined I do not know where is it. And also I am Slovak so my main language is not English.

* * *

So here is your new chapter enjoy.

Sorry for any mistakes, because I know I make them but not see them ;).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival of Haldir**

The pair reached the palace and to their luck Thranduil just came through the palace door.

"What happened to you two?" The shocked king exclaimed.

_One single warg._ Luin said with a bow

"This near? How?"

"We know not ada." Legolas sadly said. "But it is gone now. Luin killed the foul beast." He added.

_Most likely it separated from the main group. It is happening more often these days. _She said with defeated and tired sigh. _I hate those creatures they are more fearless each time. _She growled.

"I know. And that is what troubles me. But do not worry I will send a group of warriors to scout the forest. And you two go clean yourselves up." The king rushed them.

They waved the king and entered the palace.

* * *

In the bathing chamber were prepared two baths for each of them.

Luin liked water so she happily jumped right in.

Legolas unbraided his hair, undressed himself and entered the other one. He submerged into the water, so he could wash his hair. Then he just relaxed in the warm water.

When he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and helped Luin to clean the dried blood from her fur. He took some soap and started rubbing her.

_It smells like a water lily. _She smiled. _I like water lilies. _And she started purring in the bath.

Legolas smiled when he looked at Luins' head, where too much soap foam so just her ears and blue eye were visible alongside with her nose.

A sudden mischief shone in her eyes and she blew the foam on the young golden haired elf.

Legolas did not expect this to be done by the great cat. He tried to dodge it but, he failed and some of the foam hit his face. And the bluish feline laughed at him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Why did you do that for?" Legolas asked but could not hide his own smile.

_That was funny. _She laughed.

"Funny? Lets' see." And a mischief smile appeared on his face. He took handful of foam and threw it at the giggling feline.

She did not move and when it hit her, she then threw herself to the back pretending to be hit hard with it. And with a big splash she hit the water surface.

Legolas jumped away just in time not to hit, when large amount of water escaped over the edge of the bath.

When she resurfaced the water, the foam was gone as was the blood but, she was visibly thinner.

"I think you just lost weight." The young elf laughed hard.

_Are you saying that I am fat?_ She shockingly asked and he laughed even harder.

"No." He said and tried to suppress his laugh.

_It is just the fur that is making me look f… _She stopped and looked for a better word. …_big. _She ashamedly said and stepped out of the bath.

Legolas just had a wide grin on his face when he took another towel and started drying her up.

When they were both dry they entered their room. Legolas changed to blue tonic and light brown leggings, combed his hair and braided it to his usual warrior braids.

Meanwhile Luin seated herself on the carpet near the balcony window and was staring at the trees outside while her friend finished himself.

Legolas then took a wide brush to do Luins' fur. It became a habit over the years for Legolas to brush her fur, instead of Luin licking it but, she sometimes did it anyhow. She was a cat and they almost never change their habits. He seated near her and started brushing her.

_Ouch… Do you… Ouch… Have to… growl… Pull… urgh… Pull so hard… Ouch… Legolas? Ouch._ She asked.

"I have to because it is too tangled because of the length or do you want to cut it?"

_Ouch. No. _She quickly answered.

When Legolas succeeded in combing out the tangles and was combing her more smoothly she started purring under his hands.

After few minutes the young elf was done. He stood up and put the brush on its proper place on a shelf.

Luin was watching the sky slowly turning red from the setting sun, whose fading rays were coloring the clouds in various shades of red and pink.

Legolas came to her, sat beside her and started stroking her, now smoothly brushed fur.

The two friends were watching as the sun reached the treetops of Mirkwoods' trees.

"When do you think Haldir will arrive?" Legolas asked.

_I know not precisely but, sometime tomorrow. It depends if he will ride through the night._ She said. _You can not wait till he arrives. Do you? _She turned her head and smiled at the blond elf.

"Aye, you know what he promised me." He smiled.

_Aye, I know what._

"You think that ada will let us go to Imladris for three to five years?"

_That long? _The shocked cat asked. _Don't you think that is too long?_

"No. Harion and Isamir when they been to Imladris, they were there for eight years each. I know that Lord Elrond has a great library where I can learn more you know."

_Aye, I know and you have good arguments but, I still think that five years is long._

"May be for you it is but for an elf…" And he was cut by the feline.

_It is not now but, for others of my kind it would be… _She paused and her face saddened, she hung her head. _if there are any others left._

"There are!" Legolas exclaimed. "There has to be."

_But we did not see any in years. _The feline protested.

"May be they are just hiding."

_May be._

* * *

Their chat was disturbed by a sudden knock on the door.

"Enter." Legolas said and Eluwien entered the room.

"Dinner is ready tithen gwador. I was send by father to collect you two to join us."

"Aye we are coming." Both stood up and followed her to the dining hall.

* * *

The two elves and a giant cat entered the dining hall.

"Ada I brought them as you asked." Eluwien said when she entered the room the young elf and his giant feline friend, or rather sister to him, entered behind her.

"That is great."The king smiled.

"Ada." Legolas bowed.

_My King. _The great snow leopard said and also bowed her head.

The elven king just bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Legolas sat down between his father and Eluwien, and Luin had her place prepared behind the young elfs' chair.

"So ada, did you change your mind about letting me and Luin go to Imladris with Haldir?" The golden haired elf asked.

"No, I did not, ion nin."

"But why ada?" Legolas exclaimed.

"What about your studies Legolas?"

"I know everything that my teachers taught me, and I can learn more in Rivendell."

"Ada, I believe Legolas is right." Eluwien stepped in the conversation. "And besides, Lord Elrond got a great library. He can study there." And she secretly winked on her little brother.

"And what about Hylamas' training?" The king tried again.

"I can train with the sons of Lord Elrond or Lord Glorfindel and his warriors. Please ada." Legolas pleaded with big blue puppy eyes. Luin just turned away to hide the smile growing on her face. She knew this tactic. And it always worked.

"Okay, ion nin you two can go but, you must promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise ada." And the young elf hugged his father.

"And how long do you want to stay in Imladris with Lord Elrond, His sons and Haldir?" Thranduil curiously asked.

"I thought about five years but Luin said it is too long."

The King looked at the feline behind his son and she immediately lowered her gaze ashamedly to the floor with hung ears. "Ion nin she is right it is too long but I know. You want to stay there even longer. Do you."

"Aye." Legolas nodded.

"But we will see what the time would bring and I will see if I will allow you stay there longer." The King finally said.

"Hannon le, ada." The young elf hugged his father again, even tighter than before, and a happy smile appeared on his face.

_Hannon le my King. _Luin bowed, then stepped closer and as her thank she carefully licked the kings' outstretched hand.

* * *

Haldir rode on the back of his great white stallion, Ulios, through the forest of Mirkwood, to reach the palace of king of the wood elves, King Thranduil, and his four children. He liked all of them. But he was most attached to Thranduils' youngest son, princeling Legolas. It was since Legolas' first trip with him to Imladris. He wore grey tunic, also dark blue leggings and a grey cloak. His quiver and longbow strapped on his back and his sword rested in his sheath attached to his waist.

Ulios was happy to be outside and run again, he hated to be cooped up in a stable. He needed to be outside, and Haldir felt the same joy as the great pure white stallion. Ulios carefully watched their surrounding with his bright green eyes for sign of any kind of danger. His long mane and tail were flying freely in the air.

"You are enjoying this as I do. Do you Ulios, mellon nin?" Haldir asked with a smile and patted his stallion on his neck.

The great stallions' answer was ha happy neigh, which disappeared in the wind, and a small playful jump with a kick.

They were pull out of their thoughts be a sudden cheerful song of a little bird that flew past them, and almost it tangled in Ulios' long flying mane.

Haldir looked at the little bird, singing and flying around them, and he immediately recognized the same little red robin from few hours ago. And he smiled at it.

"Are you pursuing us, my friend?" He asked as the little bird flew next to his head and almost sat on the stallions' head.

The little robin began to sing again.

* * *

Few hours later and was beginning to darken. Haldir and Ulios were resting under a huge oak tree, gathering their strength for the upcoming journey. And they were accompanied by the little red robin, which was now sitting on Ulios back singing.

Haldir did not want to stay there through the night because of the growing shadow and the various beasts of the dark master. The blond march warden of Lothlórien stood up and stepped to his white stallion, which mane and fur was now in the dimming light shining like a lone star in the night sky. Haldir put his hand on the stallions muscularly neck and stroked it. He looked in his bright green eyes with his own blue ones and said.

"Ulios, my friend. I know you are tired. I wanted to ask you if we can ride during the night to reach the kings' palace sometime during the night. I do not want to push you. But I do not like the shadow around us and you must feel the evil which it brings with it."

The great white stallion tossed his big head, as a nod, sending his long mane flying. some of it landed on Haldirs' shoulder. Then he nudged his master to the chest with his nose.

Haldir smiled. "I know you can do it. You are the strongest and fastest, and most of all the best travel companion there is that elf can have."

Then he looked at the little red robin still sitting on Ulios' back looking at him.

"Are you coming with us?" He asked the little bird.

It looked to Haldirs' eyes and started singing happy song and took off.

"I think that means yes." Haldir smiled and mounted Ulios. "Are you ready, mellon nin?" The blond elf march warden asked.

The great white stallion reared and let out a loud and long neigh as an answer and took off after the little red robin.

* * *

Under the veil of the deepest night Haldir entered the gates of King Thranduils' palace. The blond elf dismounted Ulios and led the great white stallion to the stables and to one of the stalls. He strapped off his bags from the stallions back and hung them over the stall door. Then he took of the small light blue blanket he used instead of a saddle and also the bridle and placed them on a pole next to the stall. Then he took a brush and brushed Ulios' coat, which stable boys were usually doing but now was deep night and almost everyone was asleep.

* * *

When he was done he took his bags, closed the stall doors and headed out and to the palace.

* * *

When the blond elf stepped out he was met by a sky blue eyes of a giant feline with a gloving pendant around her neck.

_Mae govannen Haldir of Lórien__. _The giant feline said and bowed.

"Mae govannen Luin." He smiled and bowed to her. "What are you doing up in the dead of the night Luin?" The blond elf curiously asked.

A cheery smile appeared on her face. _I was woken up by my friend who informed me that you just arrived._

"And who might that be. I did not see anybody who might inform you of my arrival. The guards are still on their post and they are the only one who saw me." Haldir said.

She chuckled. _Oh Haldir I am not talking of any elves. Raise your hand and look._

Haldir raised his hand and the little red robin landed on his finger looking at him with its black eyes.

_See?_

Haldir smiled. "So you were pursuing me." Then it happily flew away to its nest.

_Now come. You must be weary from your travel. There has been a room prepared for you in the palace. I somehow knew that you will arrive under the veil of the night._

"I just did not want to stay in the forest during the night. And also I wanted to surprise Legolas by my early arrival." He smiled.

Luin led Haldir to the guest wing of the palace where his room was prepared.

_I would like to stay and talk to you a bit longer but I must go back to Legolas' room before he wakes up and worry about me. And also you are tired so I will not be bothering you any longer._

"Oh you are not bothering me, Luin, and you know it very well." The blond warrior smiled at her and placed his hand on her bluish head. "Hannon le for showing me my room Luin, and good night. And may the Valar protect your and the young princes' dreams."

_Hannon le Haldir and good night. May the stars and the moon guide your dreams. _She bowed to the elven warrior, turned around. _Oi before I forgot_, she turned her head, _breakfast is around eight o'clock do not be late._ And she headed to the family wing of the palace.

"Worry not, mellon nin, I will be there on time." He smiled.

* * *

Haldir watched as the feline turned and walked away. Her body was slightly glowing in the dark hall of the gust wing until she walked around the corner. He walked to his room and shut the door. The march warden of Lórien placed his bags on the table in the corner of the room. He unfastened his belt with his sword and placed it on the table. Then he removed his longbow and quiver and leaned them against the wall.

The blond elf walked to the bathing chamber which was part of each guest room. There was a warm bath waiting for him. 'Oh Luin you must had to wake up all the elves.' He smiled at that thought and thanked the caring giant bluish cat.

He undressed and entered the still steaming bath. In the bath he undone his warrior braids and washed his hair. He got out of the bath feeling cleaner and relaxed, he dried himself and tied one towel around his waist and reentered the bed chamber.

From one of his bags he took out his sleeping gown, dressed himself and lied down on the soft feather bed. And immediately his eyes glazed over in elven sleep.

* * *

Luin reached her and Legolas' room and entered.

The young prince was still in deep elven sleep. She came closer to the big double bed and looked at her brother. His green pendant started glowing brighter as she got close to him. _You must be dreaming about something neat. _She whispered, because he was smiling in his sleep.

She walked around the bed where was more space. She gently placed one front paw on the soft bed, then the other one. The young prince was still asleep. 'Now comes the harder part.' She thought, because Legolas was a light sleeper. And it was to get her hind paws on the bed.

She did it.

Then she walked carefully not to jolt the young elf on the bed awake. She laid on the bed so close to Legolas that her fur brushed against the princes' arm.

Legolas unconsciously moved to the feline and snuggled to the feline.

Luin moved her body carefully to make a better pillow for her brother that his head and back rested on her side and part of her belly. Her giant fluffy tail rested over Legolas' torso, until the young prince seized it and hugged at his sleep as a stuffed toy.

Luin just smiled at that and placed her head on her paws and fell asleep with one thought on her mind and a smile on her face. 'Legolas will be very surprised in the morning.'

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Translations:**

Ada- dad, daddy

Mae govannen- Well met

Hannon le- Thank you

Mellon nin- my friend

Tithen gwador- little brother

Ion nin- my son

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter I know it took me so long and I try to update as soon as possible ;). Please R&R. your LeoLuin. :).


	3. Day before departure

Hi guys I am really sorry for this late update, again (sigh) but, I had a rough month of my work. But here is a nice chapter for you. I was eager to write the third chapter and I realized that it has almost 9000 words so I have to split it up. I will update the rest next week ;).

* * *

**Lotr Nerd- **thank you for your comment :), yeah I think she is as a guardian should be. Actually I have a picture, on the covers and also my profile picture. And I also apologiye that you had to wait too long to read another chapter.

**Savannah Sage- **I am glad you liked it :), and thanks that you checked the story so here is another chapter for you :D.

* * *

So here is your chapter enjoy it ;)

Sorry for any mistakes, because I know I make them but not see them ;).

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Day before departure**

Haldir woke up at dawn.

The Lothlórien warrior did not immediately realize where he was but, feeling something soft and warm under him. He blinked few times to clear his vision, looked around him and remembered last night. 'King Thranduils' palace in Mirkwood.' He thought and smiled.

He swung his legs off the bed, stood up and walked to the bathing chamber, where a sink with fresh water and a towel was waiting for him. He looked at the mirror, he took a brush from the shelf and combed his long blond hair, which was now standing in odd angles. When it was smooth, he placed the brush on its' rightful place on the shelf and started braiding his hair to typical elvish warrior braids.

The Lothlórien warrior walked out of the bathing chamber and went to his pack. He took out more presentable clothes than his traveling clothes, but it was again in grey color.

When he was ready, Haldir left the room of the guest wing and headed to the dining hall.

In front of the dining hall, Haldir was stopped by a servant, who told him to stay there until he announces his arrival to the king.

After a few moments the servant exited the room and allowed Haldir to enter.

"Mae govannen and good morning my King Thranduil." The Lothlórien march warden placed his hand on his chest and bowed.

"Mae govannen Haldir of Lórien and welcome in Mirkwood." The king said and a happy smile appeared on his face. "When did you arrive, Haldir?" Thranduil asked.

"Just few hours ago." The blond warrior answered.

"So you arrived at night."

"Aye my King, I did."

"Will you join me and my family at breakfast?" Thranduil asked.

"If I can, I will. Thank you my King."

"Sure you can. You are almost part of the family." And a huge smile appeared on the kings' face.

Thranduil offered Haldir a seat, next to where Legolas usually sits and the blond warrior greatly accepted the place.

"If I can ask you, how or rather who shoved you your room, Haldir?" The king curiously asked.

Haldir smiled and answered the King. "It was Luin."

At the mention the giant felines' name Thranduil laughed. "I think that the cat know everything what goes around. And I know not how she is doing it."

"Aye, Luin is good at these things also she is very caring, mostly around your youngest son, Legolas. Is she?"

"Aye." The King nodded. "She is very but very protective of Legolas."

While the king and Haldir were talking other member of the family joined them, except Legolas and Luin.

"Haldir how long will you stay with Legolas?" Eluwien suddenly asked.

"As long as Legolas stays in Imladris." The blond warrior answered.

"And Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood do not mind you being gone for so long?" Harion asked.

"No, Lady Galadriel convinced Lord Celeborn, to let me stay with Legolas in Imladris as long as the young prince stays there."

"But why?"

"Lady of the Golden Wood feels the evil spreading across the land and she fears for young Legolas' life." Haldir said and his happy smile faded.

"Lady Galadriel is not the only one who fears for my little brothers' life." Harion said. "Also ada did not want Legolas to go to Rivendell. And I do not blame him. We all sense the darkness spreading across our realm." The oldest prince said.

"Aye, these are dark times but, Legolas and Luin are eager to go to Imladris and I think they will be safer there than here in Mirkwood." The princess protested.

"You are wise my daughter, as your mother was, Eluwien. Legolas and Luin will be safer in Rivendell with my friend, Lord Elrond and also Haldir." Thranduil smiled.

"Speaking of Legolas and Luin, where are they?" The march warden of Lórien asked.

"Legolas is never late but, maybe they were up late yesterday. So maybe they are sleeping." The King of Mirkwood smiled.

"I know not about Legolas but, Luin was definitely up in the middle of the night so she might be sleeping." Haldir smiled.

* * *

Sun was already up when Legolas woke up.

When his eyes focused, he looked out of the window just to see that the sun was already up and that he was late for breakfast.

Suddenly he realized that his head was not lying on his pillow but, on something that was regularly moving up and down and that it was really soft.

The young prince looked at his hands and saw that he was holding great fluffy tail of his animal friend, or rather of his animal sister, because the great feline often referred of him as her brother, maybe not related by blood but by heart.

The young elfs' gaze shifted to the side just to spot a bluish feline head resting on her paws, sleeping.

Legolas could tell that the great cat was still asleep. 'But why?' He thought.

He released her tail and lifted his hand just to gently pat Luins' head.

Luin felt the light pats on her head and in her still dreaming mind she thought it was her mother licking her head.

_Please mommy let me sleep a few more minutes. _She drowsily said.

"I am not your mother, Luin, so please open your eyes and get up. We are already late." Legolas softly said, smiled and pated the giant feline in his bed again.

Luin at the voice of her friend and brother slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was not in her family cave but, in one of the rooms in Mirkwoods' palace. And not just any room, it was Legolas' and her room she realized.

She looked out of the window and saw the sun was high over the horizon. Her head shoot up.

_We are going to be late. _She exclaimed.

"Correction. We are already late." Legolas said.

_Why you did not wake me earlier. _She said and looked in to those ocean blue eyes.

"I just woke up."

Legolas moved away from the feline on the edge of the bed and stood up. And he went to the bathing chamber to wash himself and do his hair.

Luin jumped off the bed and stretched her body. And then she started licking her fur.

"You went hunting this night, did you?" the young prince accused the great feline, when he walked out of the bathing chamber.

_No… _She defensively said but, then she reconsidered what she said. _Well maybe I was but it is not that._

"You should not go hunting at night. And besides Haldir is coming today or not?"

She turned around and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. 'If you knew he is already here.' _Aye I know, and I am sorry. _She hung her head pretending to be sorry and sad.

Legolas came to Luin and hug her. "Do not be sad Luin. It can happen to anybody."

_But you also overslept. _She said to him.

"But you were also up with me if you are addressing to the late night talk." The young prince smiled at the feline.

Luin looked away and changed the topic of the conversation. _Dress yourself up and lets go for breakfast. So there be some food left for us. I am starving. _She said with shining eyes.

"You did not catch anything?"

_No._

Legolas smiled and walked to his chest and put on forest green tunic and golden-green leggings.

"We can go now." Legolas walked to the feline, who just stood up, he placed his hand on her back and walked to the door.

The two friends were passing through halls, where the other elves were passing and hurrying after their daily tasks.

They stopped in front of the dining halls' doors, and Legolas turned to Luin.

"You know that ada will be mad that we are late."

_I do not think so. _She smiled at him. _He has got someone to talk to._

"What?"

_Oh nothing. So come. _She leaned against the door with her shoulder and when the elven prince turned the doorknob, she pushed the heavy oak door open. And they both walked in.

"_Good morning."_ They said in unison.

_Sorry my King we are late. It was my mistake that we are late. I overslept. _The giant bluish feline bowed.

"That is all right Luin. You did a great job at night." The King smiled at the feline.

"What job? Going hunting in the middle of the night?" Legolas quizzically asked.

Thranduil smiled at his youngest child. "No." And smile grew wider.

Legolas looked around the room and then at the table and noticed that there was one more elf behind it. He looked closely at the blond haired elf and smiled. The young prince turner to his feline companion and his smile grew. "So that was your late night mission." In the corner of his eye he caught a faint movement as the blond elf raised from his seat. Legolas turned around and ran to the Lothlórien march warden and hugged him tightly. "Haldir!" The young prince exclaimed. "I missed you so much."

"Aye, it is me, my young prince. And I missed you too Legolas." Haldir looked down and smiled at the princeling.

"You have grown taller since I last seen you, Legolas." Haldir said and pushed the elfling away at arms length.

_Well it was thirty or thirty-five years since you have been here last time. _ The bluish female snow leopard laughed.

Legolas and Haldir sat down behind the table. Luin approached it with smile on her face and sat on the other side of the youngest prince in the room.

"Well dear Luin," Haldir started, "for an elf it is not so long as for mortal beings. And as for you… the time you will be living… let's just say that you no longer need to worry about long amounts of time." His blue eyes were ever so soft, so carrying about her feelings. "You are immortal like us now." The blond elf softly smiled at her.

_I know I am but, it is hard to accept that I will live forever. _She smiled. _And it will be great when I will spend the time among good friends like you all are. _She stood up, walked between the youngest Mirkwood prince and the Lothlórien march warden. Then the feline firstly nuzzled to Legolas and then to Haldir.

The two said elves raised their hands and stroked the female felines' head.

_Now let us eat. I am starving. _Luin said and everyone around the table burst out laughing.

* * *

At the breakfast all the elves in the room were telling funny stories, which happened to them in their early years, even Luin told stories from her youth how she and her sibling were playing in a mud pond and knock her mother and father in to it. Haldir told about his and his brothers' mischief but, most stories were where the sons of Elrond were involved. Even the king told stories of him and Lord Elrond.

_But it was very funny to watch all the snow leopards from the youngest to the eldest in the pack covered in mud and playing in it like little cubs. _Luin finished her story and everyone laughed.

Thranduil brushed a tear that was rolling down his cheek and said. "It was the most happiest and funniest meal I had in years but, I must return to my work. And I think that all of you have your tasks also."

"Ada can Haldir go with us to the training grounds?" Legolas asked.

"If he do not mind to go with you two." The king smiled.

"Oh, that will not be a problem, my King." Haldir answered.

All the elves stood up and bowed to the king. Luin stepped out of the way of the chairs and also bowed.

_So you are going with us. _She said with a grin on her face.

"Aye. Why are you looking at me like this?" Haldir timidly asked.

"It is most likely that Hylama will use you in our training." Legolas laughed at his friends' behavior. "You should have brought your sword Haldir."

* * *

The two elves and the feline entered the training fields near the Mirkwoods' palace. They were greeted by the angry looking Hylama.

"Where have you two been?!" The light brown haired elf shouted. "I have been waiting for you for half an hour!"

"We are very sorry master Hylama." The young elf and the feline said together and bowed their heads in shame.

Luin stepped forward, looked up to those green eyes with her sky blue ones and said. _It all was my fault that Legolas is late. I overslept today and we got late on breakfast. We were telling stories and we forget about the time. I am deeply sorry master Hylama. _She said quickly.

Hylamas' green eyes narrowed but his anger lessened.

"It was not all your fault mellon nin." Haldir said and placed his hand on her back. "I have part of this on my chest, Luin." He smiled at her.

The green eyes of the Mirkwoods' warrior shifted and rested on the tall figure of the blond Lothlórien march warden. "Mae govannen Haldir of Lórien." Hylama greeted, placed his hand over his heart and bowed.

"Mae govannen Hylama." Haldir said and returned the gesture.

"When did you arrived Haldir?" Hylama asked.

"In the middle of the night. And if you are asking how I was involved in these two late coming, it was Luin who greeted me at night so she overslept." Haldir explained and winked on the cat and the elfling, who just smiled at him.

Hylama nodded and turned to the two youngsters. "Now when you are here we can continue in yesterdays' practice. Haldir you can help us if you want." Hylama added.

"Sure I can." The blond elf smiled.

_Will you need my help also? _Luin quizzically asked.

"Aye, you also." Hylama nodded.

* * *

They started as usual with archery making a contest between Legolas and Haldir. It was a tie but, Legolas in time will be better.

Then it came to the close combat. Luin was sitting under a tree still watching the two elves. Until she was called by Hylama himself.

* * *

"Now you two," he pointed on Haldir and Legolas and threw them pair of blunted twin long daggers and a sword with a blunted blade, "will fight her." And he pointed at Luin. "But no…" and he was cut off by the huge feline.

_No claws. _She smiled and then her expression changed in to a serious one. _I know and I will not hurt them. _She growled. _But it is not fair. There are two of them against me._

"Aye but you, Luin, are much bigger than us and stronger." Legolas said.

"Less talk and take your stance." The light brown elf ordered.

Legolas and Haldir stood against the snow leopard and firmly gripped their weapons. Luin took her stance lowered her head, showed her fangs and started swishing her tail from side to side.

"Fighters ready?" Hylama shouted.

"_Ready." _Collective yell was heard.

"Begin."

The two elves started to circle around the feline and she was carefully watching them. Making them to make the first step.

Haldir looked over at Legolas and when the young elf made the sign they both lounged at the feline.

Luin did not like where this was going. For her it was another game but, for her friends it was a practice. She barely avoided Legolas' knives. She jumped away and turned around just to parry Haldirs' sword with her front paw.

"You would have lost your toes in an action as this one, Luin." Haldir said.

_Maybe yes maybe no, we will never know. I would use my claws but, I cannot. _She smiled and pushed the Lothlórien warrior away from her.

Legolas spun around and attacked his 'sister' again. But he saw her jump. He parried her attack and she stopped on the blunted blades.

Haldir saw it and used all his strength and collided with the felines' side.

Luin ended on the ground, her side hurt from the collision. She stood up, shook her head and growled. She speeded on Legolas, who tried to slash her side but, she manage to turn somehow that his blade just slid on her long silk fur and somehow managed to get behind him. Luin grabbed his tunic and threw him, not so hard, on approaching Haldir. The two elves collided and ended on the ground. The huge bluish feline let them got up from the ground. She look at them from head to toes just to be sure that she did not injure them. _Are you alright? _She asked concern surely could be heard in her voice.

"Aye we both are." Haldir said.

"Then continue." Hylamas' voice could be heard.

Legolas and Haldir again approached the feline. Legolas managed to catch the cats' attention, where she caught one knife in her mouth and with the other he indicated to pierce her shoulder. Haldir managed to sneak behind her. He also got the chance to strike the feline but, when she felt the touch of the blade she got little angry to not paying attention and waked him with her long muscular tail. Haldir fell back but quickly got to his feet. And he charged at her.

Luin saw both her 'brother'and Haldir charging at her and at the last second she jumped away landing a good three meters away from the place where the two surprised elves almost collided again.

Haldir looked at Legolas and whispered something in the young elfs' ear. Luin just watched them quizzically. She saw and heard Legolas chuckle. Both the elves charged at her and she took a defensive stance her head low facing them. But before they jumped at her they threw away their weapons. She tried to turn and run away but, it was too late. The two elves collided with her side sending her to the ground. She did not know how she ended on her back with her two friends rubbing her chest and belly. She felt it relaxing and she started purring. And the young prince and the proud Lothlórien march warden laughed with their singing laugh.

"What are you tree think you are doing?" Hylama asked. "I did not stop you." A slight anger could be heard in his voice.

"But master Hylama, it is just a bit of fun." Legolas smiled.

"Aye, do not be mad." Haldir said. "You will have more free time from tomorrow."

"Why is that?" Hylama asked.

"Those two are going with me to Imladris where young Legolas and young Luin were be training and studying for next few years I think." He pointed on Legolas and Luin.

"Is it true?" And he looked at the two youngsters who nodded."But I will not have free time like you think Haldir. I will be going on patrols with other warriors. The shadow is spreading and you know it." Hylama answered.

"Aye, I know. But what can we do just to fight the shadow."

"Now off you go. I think it is enough for today." Hylama waved them off.

"Let us go clean ourselves and head for lunch, after that we will prepare for our journey." Haldir said.

* * *

They turned around and walked towards the palace. The two elves and the feline bathed and dressed for lunch.

They sat on the same places like at breakfast, with Luin slightly behind Legolas and Haldir.

"When you will leave tomorrow, Haldir?" Thranduil asked.

"We will leave in the morning." The Lórien march warden answered.

"Are you ready Legolas?" The king asked.

"Not yet, ada. I did not have the time to do so but, I will after lunch." Legolas smiled at his father. "And also Luin can try on her travelling packs on our journey." The youngest prince smile widened and looked at the feline behind him.

_Aye, I always wanted to carry them. _The feline said.

"Then when you will be done eating, ion nin, you can go to your room and prepare the things you will carry to Imladris." Thranduil softly said to his youngest son.

"Aye ada."

* * *

After lunch Legolas hurried to his room with Luin and Haldir behind his heels. They got to the door and all entered through it.

Legolas went to his chest and took out his traveling backpack, closed the chest and went to another. He opened it and he was going through lot of things before he found Luins' packs and left the chest opened.

Haldir meanwhile sat on Legolas' bed and looked around. A stuffed toy suddenly caught his eye and took it to his hands. "You still got your stuffed cat from me, Legolas?" Haldir smiled.

"Aye. It is like a lucky charm so it is coming with us." Legolas answered the Lothlórien march warden.

Legolas packed few clothes, two favorite books, one from his father and the other from his big sister Eluwien. The stuffed cat from Haldir, which pleased the proud Lórien warrior. He quickly went to the house of healing to gather some herbs and bandages, just in case if something happen. He put them in Luins' pack. Then he gathered some other things, like the practice twin knives he picked from Hylama, and put them in his and her packs.

The last things they had to obtain were the food and water for the journey, which were be ready after dinner.

The young prince then took his bow, inspected it for any damage and quiver full with new arrows with light green feathers and his twin long knives and inspected them like his bow and arrows.

* * *

Later that day, after Haldir helped Legolas and Luin pack their things in their bags, they all left for dinner. It ran similar like breakfast. The stories told by everyone around the table. Happy, sad, funny, even scary stories. Everybody had a great time.

Until the king of Mirkwood said. "And now is time for everyone to go to bed. Mostly you ion nin." Thranduil smiled at his youngest son. "And also you two." He turned his gaze on Luin and Haldir. "You three have very long journey in front of you. And it is very dangerous, ion nin, you know it. You three must gather your strength for it."

"Aye ada. We will go to our quarters now. Good night." Legolas said with a smile and bowed his head.

"_Good night my King."_ Both Luin and Haldir said and bowed.

"Good night to you all." Thranduil said and nodded them to leave.

The two elves and the feline stepped away from the table, headed for the door and left the dining hall. Legolas and Luin accompanied Haldir to his room, where they bid each other good night and the two, the young elf and the great feline, walked to the royal family wing of the palace.

* * *

"I am so excited Luin." Legolas happily said.

_I can see that. And you know I am too eager to go. _The great feline smiled and jumped on the young princes' bed, laid down and yawned. _But now I am tired. So come._

"Hey Luin I can not go to bed like this." Legolas giggled and pointed on his clothes.

_Why not? You always go sleeping dressed._

"I told you last time you asked this question. My sleeping robe is more comfortable than this." The young elf went to his chest, pull out his sleeping robe and changed his clothes. Then he walked to his bed, laid down, against the felines' side and they both fallen asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Translations:**

Ada- dad, daddy

Mae govannen- Well met

Hannon le- Thank you

Mellon nin- my friend

Ion nin- my son

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter I will update it next week ;). Please R&R. your LeoLuin. :).


	4. Adventure in Misty Mountains

Hi guys it is me again and here is the chapter I promised :D enjoy it ;)

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes, because I know I make them but not see them ;).

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Adventure in Misty Mountains**

The next day Legolas, Luin and Haldir were woken up two hours before dawn. Haldir was woken by one servant.

Legolas and Luin were woken up by Eluwien.

The elven maiden stepped in her younger brothers' chamber, sat on his bed and placed a light kiss on the young elfs' forehead.

"Wake up tithen gwador." She smiled and stroked her brothers' golden hair.

Legolas moved and whimpered. "Just few more minutes." And he rolled to other side.

Luins' ears flickered at the presence and the voice of the golden brown white haired female elf and opened her eyes. The feline moved her tail and placed it on the elf maidens lap.

Eluwien felt the touch of the cats' tail and directed her ocean blue eyes on her. "Good morning to you, Luin." she said with a smile.

The feline stood up, Legolas slid down her side, and she jumped down of the bed.

Legolas had no other choice just to get out the bed too.

"That is better." Eluwiens' smile brightened like the soft rays of the morning sun.

She got up as Legolas did and left the room, for Legolas to have his privacy.

Legolas changed his sleeping robe for traveling clothes and went to have his breakfast.

Luin was just sitting near the door and was watching her 'brother' and when the young elf was ready she left the room with him.

* * *

After breakfast Legolas went back to his room, took his quiver and strapped it on his back. The same he did with his twin knives, a gift from his father, and grabbed his bow, a gift from his sister. Then he took his and Luins' packs and went to the stables.

* * *

Legolas entered the palace stables and the young prince was greeted by happy neighs of his and Haldirs' stallions.

Legolas walked to the bigger white one. This stallion with green eyes neighed once more and pressed his nose against the young elfs' hand.

"good morning and welcome to you too Ulios." The young prince greeted the huge stallion. "I think Haldir will be here any minute." Legolas smiled, looked to those clear green eyes and patted the horse.

Then he walked to Ninim.

The smaller white stallion shook his head and neighed. Legolas smiled at him and patted Ninim on the neck.

Just as Haldir walked into the stables Legolas took a hard brush and cleaned his stallions' coat.

Then he placed a light green blanked, which the young prince took from a stake near the stall, on the white stallions back. The next thing was the bridle.

Haldir was doing the same with his great stallion, Ulios.

Then they tied their packs on the backs of their stallions. And they led them out of their stalls and from the place stables.

* * *

Luin was patiently waiting front of the stables. Her bags were laying in front of her paws and she was merrily chatting with Legolas' older siblings.

Legolas smiled at the giant feline.

Luin stopped chatting with Legolas' family, rose from the ground, grabbed her packs with her mouth and walked to the young prince and Haldir.

"Are you ready to put this on your back?" the youngest prince asked.

_Aye, but I think that Haldir has to help you. _She chuckled.

"Are you saying that I am small?" Legolas asked.

_Maybe? _And her smile widened.

"So you can strap this to your back alone." He turned around pretended to be hurt by the felines' words.

_I am sorry Legolas. I did not mean it. Please I can not do it by myself. I have no hands. _The cat pleaded, stepped closer to the young elf and licked his hand affectingly.

Legolas turned and smiled. "You know I can not be mad at you." And he stroked the great felines' head.

Then Legolas took Luins' packs and threw one end on the other side of the feline, where it was caught by Haldir.

They carefully strapped the packs on Luins' back just behind her shoulders, not to get in her way when she will be running, where one pack was on one side and the second on the other side of the feline.

"How is it?" Haldir asked.

_I feel like caught in a rope loop. _The feline said. _But I will get use to it in time. _And all the elves around laughed.

* * *

Thranduil stepped out of the place and walked to the group of elves that was standing far away from the stables. He was holding a message for his friend. Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

When the king got near them they all bowed.

Thranduil stepped to his youngest child and hugged him tightly. Legolas returned the hug of his father.

"You must be very careful, ion nin. Also take this to my friend Lord Elrond of Imladris." The King said and handed Legolas the letter he wrote this morning.

"I will deliver it ada, and I will be careful, do not worry." Legolas softly smiled at his father.

_We will take care of him my King. _Luin stepped closer with her head down in submission.

"You do not need to do that, Luin." Thranduil smiled at the feline and gently forced her to look to his eyes. He saw just love and affection in the feline eyes. But also insecurity what to do and think about the gesture he did. "You are part of the family. I told you long ago."

_Hannon le, my King. _The feline smiled at him.

"Luin is right. We will take care of him. Nothing will happen to him." Haldir smiled at the king and then looked at his young friend.

The King released his youngest, walked to the feline and gave her a hug too. Then he went to Haldir and grabbed his hand in typical warrior style. Then he took a step back and said.

"May the Valar protect you on your long journey." Thranduil said.

"May the Valar protect you too, ada." Legolas said and bowed.

"May the Valar protect you, my King." Haldir bowed.

_And may the stars and the moon look after you, your family and your realm. _Luin said and bowed.

Legolas then mounted Ninim, and Haldir mounted Ulios. Luin was standing now in the middle of the stallions, between which she was almost as high as them. They all were shining like the moon on the night sky.

The horses turned. Legolas the last time waved to his father and sibling, and they galloped through the gates and to the still dark forest.

* * *

Slowly the sun rose from the horizon and two elves and a feline were making their way through dark and almost quiet forest of Mirkwood. No birds were singing except those which took off with them from Mirkwoods' palace. It was the red robin alongside with its' family, amusing the travelers.

It took them three days to reach the borders of Mirkwoods' forest, and they entered the plains of Wilderland.

Here they slowed their pace to a light trot and their hearts lighten. It took them half a day to reach the Great River and they follow it down the stream for a day and a half to reach the ford and cross it.

During their travel Luin started to jump around in the sun like a kitten and she started to sing. What surprised the elves traveling with her and also amused them.

* * *

_There's a Road calling you to stray.  
Step by step pulling you away._

Under Moon and Star  
Take the Road no matter how far.

Where it leads no-one ever knows  
Don't look back follow where it goes.  
Far beyond the Sun  
Take the Road wherever it runs.

The Road goes on  
Ever ever on  
Hill by hill  
Mile by mile  
Field by field  
Stile by stile.  
The Road goes on  
Ever ever on

The Road goes on  
Ever ever on  
Hill by hill  
Mile by mile  
Field by field  
Stile by stile.  
The Road goes on  
Ever ever on

Mountain and valley  
And pasture and meadow  
Stretching unending  
For mile after mile.  
Fenland and moorland  
And shoreline and canyon  
Bordered by hurdle  
And hedgerow and stile

One more mile then it's time to eat  
Pick some pears, succulent and sweet.  
To the farthest shore.  
Take the Road  
A hundred miles more.

Sweet pink trout  
Tickled form a stream  
Milk a goat,  
Churn it into cream.

Far beyond the Sun  
Take the Road wherever it runs.

The Road goes on  
Ever ever on  
Moor by moor  
Glen by glen  
Vale by vale  
Fen by fen  
The Road goes on  
Ever ever on.

See the Road flows past your doorstep  
Calling for your feet to stray  
Like a deep and rolling river  
It will sweep them far away.

Just beyond the far horizon  
Lies a waiting world unknown  
Like the dawn its beauty beckons  
With a wonder all its own.

Númenna!  
Auti i ré.  
Yallume! Hilya!

Númenna!  
Auti i ré.  
Yallume! Hilya!

Hilya! Hilya! Auta. Hilya!

Númenna!  
Auti i ré.  
Yallume! Hilya!

Mountain and valley  
And pasture and meadow  
Stretching unending  
For mile after mile.  
Fenland and moorland  
And shoreline and canyon  
Bordered by hurdle  
And hedgerow and stile.

* * *

Somewhere behind the Great River Luin stopped running, raised her head high and sniffed the air. _A strong wind is blowing._

"It is blowing like this the whole day." Legolas smiled at the feline.

"What is the matter, Luin?" Haldir and Legolas asked.

_There is a storm coming._

"How can you tell? I can see no clouds in the sky now, not even one whole day." Haldir said..

_I can smell the water in the air. _ The great bluish feline smiled at the elves. _We should seek shelter for tonight._

* * *

Before the sun set they camped at the foot of the Misty Mountains, under a thick layer of trees over them, near a little stream, where they left their horses. Luin looked for dry branches for the fire. Haldir prepared the fire and the food and Legolas prepared their bedrolls and warm blankets. Elves were not affected by weather, but there was an exertion and that was when an elf was badly injured or poisoned.

They took their share and then the Mirkwood prince and the Lothlórien march warden leaned on the side of the great feline and covered themselves with their blankets.

"Where did you learn that song you were singing, Luin? I never heard it from you." Legolas said.

"I also did not hear it from you." Haldir said confusion written in his face.

_I know you two never heard it. I learn it from my friends. They are great travelers thanks to their wings. _She smiled and pointed on her back on the family of red robins now resting on her fury back.

"And from where they have it?" Legolas curiously asked.

Luin turned her head at the robin family and instead of the language she used with the elves Legolas heard just some kind of quiet meowing, low growling and hissing.

After the feline finished the red robin started singing.

_They got it from little folks._ Luin smiled.

"Little folk?" Both elves asked in unison.

_Aye, they were suppose to live on the other side of Misty Mountains, but further than Imladris is._

Legolas' eyes shone with excite. "We should ask Lord Elrond about it. And whenever it is true we should go see them." He quickly said.

Haldir laughed about Legolas excitement for this topic. "Oh mellon nin. We will go if it is safe and if Lord Elrond allows it."

* * *

The three friends did not even realize how quickly time passes when they have fun. They did not see the sky darken and the stars and moon started appearing in the sky.

Luin yawned and looked around. The fire was still burning, the horses came to them and were dozing on the other side of the fire. Then she looked at the two elves still chatting and leaning on her side.

_We should go to sleep now. _And yawned again.

"Oh Luin. We still got plenty to talk about." Legolas said.

_The most difficult part of the journey is in front of us. The High Pass you know._ The great cat said.

"Luin is right Legolas. That is a treacherous path. There could be goblins and other creatures but, also loose rocks and things like that. We should gather our strength." Haldir seriously said.

_See even Haldir agrees with me. Lets go to sleep now._ Luin said and lowered her head on her front paws.

"Good night Luin, Haldir." Legolas said and curled himself to the felines' side.

"Good night little prince, Luin." Haldir said.

"I am not little and am not sleepy." Legolas drowsily said and Haldir and Luin smiled.

"But who will keep watch?" Haldir suddenly asked.

_Do not worry about that. I am a beast just like Ulios, Ninim and the robin family. We will are light sleepers. We will keep watch. Good night Haldir._

"Good night." The Lothlórien march warden leaned on her side and his eyes glazed over in elven sleep.

Luin curled more around the elves just to keep them safe and to hide them and she slowly fell in to her light sleep with ears up to hear the approach of the dangers.

* * *

The next day the elves woke up at dawn just look in to the joyful blue eyes of the feline.

_Good morning._ She smiled.

"Good morning." They said in unison.

_How was your sleep? _ The feline asked.

"Good." Haldir answered. "I never slept like this. Surrounded by a giant feline." And he rose up.

Luin laughed._ That was just Legolas' privilege._

"Aye it was." Legolas smiled and rose.

Luin was patiently waiting until the two elves rose up from her and she also stood up. She stretched her body and shook to get rid of the water drops resting on her long fur.

"Hey Luin, your storm did not cam yesterday." Legolas smiled at the feline during their breakfast.

_I know but, it still coming I can feel it and smell it._ The feline smiled.

"So when you are done let pack out things and lets go." Haldir smiled, stood up and placed one hand on Legolas' shoulder and other on Luins'.

_You are right lets' go._ The feline agreed.

They packed everything they had out and placed them to their packs on the stallions.

Haldir mounted Ulios, Legolas Ninim and Luin stood beside them. They looked up at the mountain path and walked slowly along it.

The rocks were scratching under the hooves of the stallions. Even Luin had to extend her claws not to slip on the unsteady rocks.

* * *

When the night came the three travelers did not reach the top of the High Pass and made camp under a small ledge. The two elves prepared everything what was needed, while the feline went hunting and also scouting. She was lucky. The feline was able to catch three mountain birds, from which she ate two and one brought to her friends.

"You were lucky, Luin." Legolas smiled and patted the feline. "Great job."

_Hannon le. They are good._ The feline said and blushed a little.

"So we will have roasted bird meat along with lembas." The blond haired elf smiled.

After dinner both of the elves curled to the side of the feline as the cruel wind picked up speed and was blowing right through the two of them. Legolas was shivering from the harsh cold wind. He was a bit smaller than other elves in his age. And still, it was spring, the weather could be cold at night in the mountains.

An hour passed when it started raining and a thunder storm begun.

* * *

Luin woke up at a start and jumped to her feet, her fur standing up, leaving the who elves fall to the hard stone floor, as one lightning struck the mountain high above them and rocks started rolling down the mountainside.

"We have to find a hiding place from this storm and the falling stones!" Haldir yelled.

_Grab your things and follow me! I saw a cave big enough to hide us and the horses from the storm! _Luin yelled and grabbed their blankets to her mouth as another lightning struck followed by thunder.

Haldir and Legolas took their bedrolls, seized the bridles of their stallions and followed the feline.

They started running up the hill when another lightning struck just a few meters above them.

The wave and the electric shock threw them to the ground.

* * *

Luin felt a bit dizzy. She heard someone calling her name but, the voice sounded worried and panicked, but it was just too muffled. When she opened her eyes her vision was fuzzy and her ears were ringing. She looked up and saw two figures were looming above her. Another lightning struck further away from them and she recognized the two persons. It was her 'brother' Legolas and Haldir.

The feline carefully stood up on her wobbly legs, shook her head to clear her vision and headed the way where the cave was.

The three friends entered the cave followed by the stallions. They all were drenched from the rain and they all were shivering.

Luin stepped away from the elves and shook the water out of her fur.

Haldir managed to save some wood and started a fire.

The two elves took out their spare clothes, changed to them and then they and the feline huddled close to each other near the fire to obtain some warmth from each other and the fire. Haldir and Legolas were also wrapped in their blankets.

"Are you all right Luin?" Legolas worriedly asked and placed his hand on the felines head.

_I am okay. Just I hate thunder storms. _She answered. And the two elves saw fear in the felines' eyes.

"You were almost struck by a lightning. You should be glad that you live. And I do not blame you. I do not like them either." Haldir said.

"Hey I do not like them either. You do not have to be afraid. We are here with you." Legolas reassuringly said and hugged the feline.

The weary travelers were half asleep when Legolas spoke.

"Luin you were right."

_In what Legolas?_ The great feline asked.

"There was a storm coming." The young prince smiled.

_I know I was._ The feline retuned the smile and curled to a ball hiding and warming the two elves.

Soon after this the three friends fallen asleep and were watched by Ulios, Ninim and the robin family, which was now huddled in Ulios' long and warm mane.

* * *

Dawn came quicker than they realized. Legolas woke first and gently shook Haldirs' shoulder.

Haldirs' eyes focused and he looked at the young prince.

Legolas pointed at Luin, who was still sleeping. They carefully stood up, not to jostle the feline to wake.

The two elves walked to the entrance of the cave and looked out.

Outside it stopped raining and also the storm was gone and the sky was clear.

"I am worried about Luin, Haldir." The young elf prince looked at his friend and his face fell.

"Worry not she will be okay." Haldir said and a reassuring smile appeared on his face.

"But did not you felt it during the night? She was shaking."

"I felt that she was shaking Legolas. It must be just the shock. She will get better." And Haldir placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. And they both looked at the sleeping feline.

"Let us go and prepare something for breakfast." Haldir smiled at the young prince.

When everything was prepared Legolas and Haldir walked to the great feline and both gently stroked her.

"Wake up Luin. We have to prepare for the upcoming journey." Legolas whispered to Luins' ear.

"Also we prepared something for us to eat." Haldir smiled.

Luins' ear flickered. She slowly opened he tired eyes and she looked around. She saw a bright light entering from the mouth of the cave. She quickly stood up.

_You should waken me up earlier._ She frantically said and looked at the two elves. _We need to be moving._

"Ohh Luin. Just breathe. We will reach Imladris in due time." Legolas smiled at the feline.

"Aye Luin. Legolas is right. We shall reach Rivendell in a day or two." Haldir reassured her.

_But you should not let me sleep so long._

"Worry not mellon nin. It was just half an hour." Legolas softly said.

_I thought it was more. I just thought that we all overslept. _She also smiled at them and licked Legolas' face.

"Hahaha. Luin stop! It tickles!" Legolas laughed. "We let you sleep a little longer because of last night. You know the thunder storm and the lightning." The young prince said.

_Oh that. I forgot not about that. _And Luin felt ashamed about that.

"If you are done we can have our breakfast now and continue our journey over the Misty Mountains and head for Rivendell." Haldir said and a playful smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Haldir and Legolas had their breakfast but Luin, she refused to eat something because her stomach felt queasy. Legolas was worried about her but Haldir told him to leave her be. That it is the result of the late night shock from the lightning and that she knows best what is best for her.

The two elves packed everything and Legolas checked Luins' packs if they are not loose and if they were he, with the help of Haldir, retied them. Then they led the horses out of the cave and mounted them.

"Ready to go?" Haldir asked.

"_Aye."_ came the answer from the great feline and the young elven prince.

_I hope we do not get to any more trouble. _Luin sighed.

"Worry not mellon nin." The Mirkwood prince and Lothlórien march warden laughed.

And the three friends took off.

* * *

It did not take them so long to reach the other side of the mountains because in the night they got almost to the highest point of High Pass. After a half day they reached the border of the forest, which was surrounding Rivendell valley.

* * *

After half an hour Luin spoke. _There is a change of power around here._

"What? What power?" Legolas quizzically asked.

"Aye Luin. What power? I can not feel anything." Haldir said.

_A new territory starts here. You see there was a warg territory before._

"I see. And that is a good thing. Is it not?"Legolas asked.

_It can be but also it does not have to be a good thing._

"Why not." It was Haldirs' time to ask.

_There is a wolf territory now. I can smell it. But I do not know if they are friendly._

"Are not the wolves banded with wargs?" Haldir asked.

_Not all these creatures fell to the shadows and not all wolves are supports of the Dark Lord. And these are surly not comrades with the wargs._

"How do you know?" the young prince asked.

_There is just a little scent left by the wargs but, there can still be many left. We must be cautious._

"Aye lets go but keep your guard up." Legolas said.

* * *

As they got nearer to Rivendell but, still not close enough they felt something. A shadow around them.

"Can you two feel it?" Legolas asked.

"Aye. I surly can." Haldir said with lowered voice.

Luin raised her head and sniffed the air. _Wargs. _She angrily growled. _You two must hide in the trees and shoot them with your bows and arrows. I will fight them on the ground._

"No you can not fight them alone!" Legolas almost shouted.

_Aye I can._

"Stop arguing you two. If you do not wish to go to the tree we will stay on the ground and fight here."Haldir ordered and the feline and the young elf immediately stopped. Haldir then turned to Luin. "Do you know how many are there?" He asked.

_I know not but, I think there are many._

The two elves jumped off their stallions and sent them away. They took their bows and both notched an arrow to the string.

Luins' fur stood up, she extended her claws and stood in position ready to attack.

_Here they come. _The bluish feline said and a dozen wargs burst out from behind the trees growling at them.

Luin with a fearsome roar jumped at the nearest warg, tackling it, while Legolas and Haldir fired arrow after arrow. Everyone hit their mark, in many places in wargs' bodies.

* * *

When there were just three wargs left, ten more wargs came from other directions closer to the elves, forcing them to change their weapons from their bows to close range weapons, Legolas his long twin knives and Haldir his elven sword.

Luin was just standing her ground not too far away from the fighting elves, fighting with two large wargs. Lashing the wargs with her clawed paws, growling, hissing and furiously biting the foul beasts.

Suddenly out of nowhere Haldir cried out.

"Legolas watch out!" Haldir shouted but, it was too late.

A big warg jumped out from behind a bush and sunk his teeth into Legolas' left arm.

Legolas cried out from pain and surprise and dropped one of his twin knives.

Luin heard the pained cry of her 'brother' and turned. What she saw shocked her and also angered her. Without hesitation she jumped with a loud roar on the foul beast and sunk her fangs to the back of a neck of the dark creature.

The warg immediately released the young princes' arm and squeaked in pain.

Another big warg jumped on the feline, one paw headed on Luins' head, and scratched her right under her right ear.

Luin yelped as the warg sunk his teeth to her neck not letting go. She was trashing wildly to throw the foul beast of her but, it was no use, and the foul beasts' grip was strong.

Legolas grabbed his fallen knife, hurried to the struggling feline and plunged it deep in the wargs' ribs.

Luin felt the beast jerk and it released her. In the corner of her sight she saw her 'elven brother' and she thanked him with a smile.

She saw shadow moving on her other side. The great feline turned her head and saw another warg charging on her and Legolas. With one swing of her giant front paw she threw the dark beast to a tree away from them. Luin looked around the battlefield, which was littered with corpses of dead wargs, and not far away she saw Haldir fighting another warg, and more foul beasts were coming.

She urged Legolas to back away to Haldirs' direction.

When they reach him Haldir said.

"There are too many of them to fight. We must flee."

"We know but how our horses are hidden and we can not call them or they get hurt." Legolas said and even with his injured arm he managed to slit another beasts' neck.

_You can go on me. _Luin said out of breath as she grabbed one smaller warg by its' neck and threw it to a tree.

"We can not. You will tire quickly. Even now you are tired as we are!" Legolas exclaimed.

_And what do you suggest to do now? _The feline asked.

"I know not." Legolas sadly said.

"We can hide in the trees." Haldir said.

"But what about Luin? We can not leave her here!" Legolas shockingly said.

The two elves and the giant feline were slowly backing away until they have reached the tree.

_Go up I will be safe. _The feline said.

"No! We will not leave you!" Legolas and Haldir exclaimed.

_You must! _Luin shouted and threw away another warg to another charging beast.

"But…" Legolas was cut by a howl.

* * *

All ate wargs stopped in their tracks as more howls pierced the air. They sniffed the air and looked at each other, terrifying look appeared in their eyes as the howling continued.

The elves used this opportunity to kill some more wargs and the remaining foul beasts turned around and flee to the forest.

Not long after the last warg disappeared behind the trees, lot of wolves ran past the three friends.

One of the wolves stopped and looked at the strangers. It had silky black fur, but his front left paw was white and also the tip of his tail was white. It was watching the three beings, which invaded his territory, with hazel brown eyes and after a while he ran after his pack and the foul beasts.

* * *

"What was that about?" Haldir asked.

_I know now but we can not linger here. _The great snow leopard looked at Legolas. _Legolas you are injured! _Luin exclaimed. The feline totally forgot about Legolas' arm which was bleeding. _We must take care of that wound._

"Oh it is nothing Luin. It can wait. But you are also injured." The young elf protested and pointed at the bleeding wound under her right ear.

_It is not nothing Legolas. And about my injury that is nothing. _The feline protested.

"Legolas in one thing Luin is right. We must take care of you wound." Haldir said.

"And the other thing?" Legolas asked.

"The other thing Luin is not right." The proud Lothlórien warrior said.

_And that would be? _The feline asked.

"Your wound is also not nothing. We must clean it or it becomes infected and you will be in trouble." Haldir answered the bluish feline.

_You are right Haldir. As usual. _The great feline hung her head. _We can clean my, Legolas' and also your wound but, not here. Just a little further away from here. _Luin said and looked at the dead bodies of the foul beasts.

"Where do you want to go Luin?" Legolas asked.

Luin lowered her body to the ground. _Climb on my back and I carry you somewhere._

"But Luin." Legolas started.

_No buts and climb on me. _Luin mildly growled.

Legolas and Haldir obeyed the feline and climbed up.

The great feline rose up, she sniffed the air and took off.

* * *

The three friends were running for a while when Luin stopped under a willow tree near a little pond where lion and Ninim were waiting.

"You knew where they were!" Legolas and Haldir exclaimed.

_I have smelled them. I am a hunter after all. _ The great cat smiled and lowered her body, to help her friends get of her.

Haldir dismounted the great feline, turned around and opened one of the packs strapped on Luins' back. He took out some herbs and bandages, and also some clean clothes.

"Now let me see your injuries." Haldir firmly said.

Luin laid herself on the ground under the great tree allowing Legolas to lean on her side. Haldir lowered himself besides Legolas and took his injured hand. He took one clean cloth and pressed it on Legolas' still bleeding arm. Then he took some herbs and chewed them. After that he peeled the cloth a little from Legolas' arm and put the herbs on the wound.

Legolas bit his lip not to cry out and show any weakness, as Haldir pressed the herbs to his wound.

Haldir then wrapped his arm in clean bandages and tried to clean Luins' wound under her ear but she waved him away to clean his wound and that her is not as serious as his.

The march warden of Lórien hung his shoulders and sat next to the feline and resting Legolas. Luin was watching Haldir tending his wound and when he was done she allowed him to treat her own injury.

* * *

_Can we go now? _Luin asked and rose up. From the ground

"Aye we are." Bothe elves nodded and also stood up.

Haldir put the remaining herbs, bandages and clothes to Luins' bags and helped Legolas mount Ninim. Legolas was protesting that he did not need help but in the end he submitted and accepted help. After that Haldir mounted Ulios and headed their original direction towards Rivendell.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Translations:**

Ada- dad, daddy

Mae govannen- Well met

Hannon le- Thank you

Mellon nin- my friend

Ion nin- my son

Tithen gwador- little brother

* * *

The song in this chapter is from Lord of the Rings musical ;)

I hope you liked this chapter I will update as soon as possible ;). Please R&R. your LeoLuin. :).


	5. Rivendell- Part I

Hi guys it is me again and here is the fifth chapter you have been waiting for for long but the real life gets in the way of my writing : (. But finally I made it so enjoy it : )

* * *

**Laureiel-** you will see what happens because here is the new chapter for you ; ) hope you will like it. I also love your story Meeting in grief :D

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes, because I know I make them but not see them ;).

Enjoy the story ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Rivendell- Part I**

Lord Elrond of Imladris was sitting behind his desk in his study. He had a peacock quill in his hand and opened bottle of black ink on his desk. Four large books were laid opened on his desk, one of them was really old one from the look of its cover, alongside with few fully written parchments. The Elven Lord was rewriting something in each of the three books. The first book was being filled with the drawings of different new healing herbs, the Lord of Rivendell or other elves found, also with their properties. The second one was a newer version of the old book called 'Beasts of Arda', the one which originally Lord Elronds' father wrote. The Elven Lord was not just rewriting it, but also adding new information in it. The last book was an unfinished story about a young elf and his animal friend, written by the Lord of Rivendell himself.

Lord Elrond was in the middle of a sentence in the story when a young elf knocked on the wooden door and, breathing heavily from the run, entered the room.

He raised his stormy grey eyes from to book and looked at the young elf with long dark brown hair and also dark brown eyes, dressed in white blue tunic and dark blue leggings.

"What is the matter Sogadan?" The ancient elf asked.

"My Lord, there are two riders and a feline are approaching the gates of Rivendell." The dark brown haired elf said in one breath.

"Sogadan do you know where are they from?" Elrond asked and placed the peacock quill besides the book.

"No, my Lord, but they are definitely elves. One of them is a lore-master, because of the feline."

"Do you know which realm mark they bear?" The Elven Lord asked the young elf.

"No my Lord." And Sogadan hung his head.

Lord Elrond looked at the young elf and his brow furrowed. "At least you can tell me what kinds of horses are bearing their riders."

"Two white ones, my Lord."

"And the feline?" The Elven Lord asked his last question.

"Great bluish leopard, my Lord." Elronds' expression changed to pleased one at this last given information.

"That would be all Sogadan, I now know who is coming." Elrond smiled. "Please find Glorfindel and tell him to find my sons and meet me outside the house. But do not tell them that someone is coming." The Elven Lord ordered and a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Aye my Lord." Sogadan bowed and exited Elronds' study. Lord Elrond was thinking why young Sogadan did not recognized the youngest Mirkwood prince and his feline companion. Then the answer came to him. 'Sogadan was never around when Legolas and Luin visited Imladris.' He thought.

"So, young Legolas is going to stay with us for the summer." Elrond said and his smile grew. He stood up from his desk, straightened his white blue robe and exited his study.

* * *

In the Great Hall he met with Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir.

"What is happening ada?" Elladan asked.

"Aye, ada. Why did you send for us?" The younger twin asked.

Lord Elrond smiled at his two sons and his lifelong friend and advisor. "We will have three visitors."

"Do you know who they are?" Elladan asked.

"Aye." Lord Elrond said and a mischievous gleam flashed in his eyes.

"And will you tell us?" Elrohir asked.

"No." The Lord on Imladris laughed. "You three will see for yourselves in a few minutes."

"Ada." Both twins whined.

When the twins wanted to start argue with their father over the visitors, a set of hooves beats could be heard in the nearness. Two elves came around a corner and two white horses. One of the riders was a smaller younger elf with long golden hair and pale skin. The other rider was tall and visibly older elf with long blond hair and soft tan skin.

Suddenly a great bluish feline came around the corner right behind the riders.

The sons of Elrond immediately recognized the youngest Mirkwood prince, the march warden of Lórien and the princes' feline friend and guardian.

"Legolas! Haldir! Luin!" Both twins exclaimed and smiled.

The three travelers stopped in front of the Lord of Imladris, Glorfindel and the twin sons of Elrond. The two elves jumped down from their stallions, thou Haldir swayed a little on his feet but, he quickly hide it, and they greeted the welcoming committee.

"Mae govannen Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir." Haldir, Legolas and Luin said in unison and bowed.

"Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion, Haldir of Lórien and Luin daughter of the Silver star. And welcome in Imladris." Lord Elrond greeted them.

Lord Elrond named Luin daughter of the Silver star due to the revival thanks to Elbereth.

"Thank you for your greeting Lord Elrond." Legolas said.

"You are welcome penneth." Elrond softly smiled at him. "What brings you three here to Rivendell?" the Lord of Imladris asked.

"Mostly my studies… but also something else." Legolas smiled and looked at the twins and then on Haldir.

"And what would that be, penneth?" Lord Elrond asked and arched hid brows.

Legolas, Haldir and the twins looked at each other then at Luin who just smiled at them mischievously.

_Well it would be something to do with these three. _Luin giggled and pointed on Haldir and the twins with her paw.

"Luin!" The three said elves and Legolas yelled and looked accusingly at the bluish feline.

Elrond smiled at this and patted the giant feline, which walked around him and stopped right beside him.

Legolas and Haldir unstrapped the packs from their stallions' backs, and hung them over their shoulders.

The Lord of Imladris suddenly saw Legolas wince a bit when the young elf was picking up his bags from Ninims' back. Then Elrond looked at Haldir who was favoring one of his legs. Then he turned to Luin and saw a bit of dried blood right under her right ear. The two elves and the feline did look battered. They also had bits of dried black blood on their clothes and also on parts of Luins' fur.

"You three are injured." The ancient elf said, his brow furrowed and his voice was full of concern.

"No…" Legolas started but the glare from the elven lord stopped him. After a second of rethinking what he is going to say he continued. "Well aye we are. But it is nothing serious. Those are just minor injuries."

"Legolas Thranduilion there are no such as minor injuries." Lord Elrond sharply said.

"You see Lord Elrond during our journey we ran into a bunch of wargs and it ended in a skirmish." Haldir added.

The elven Lords expression softened. "I believe you two, but I hope you are not lying to me." The ancient elf said.

Lord Elrond turned his head just to see a tall, well built elf with raven black hair and hazel brown eyes walking to them.

"Ladrochen can you take Ninim and Ulios to the stables?" The half-elf asked.

"Aye My Lord. That is why I came for." The stable-master said with a smile.

"Make sure they are cleaned and well fed." The ancient elf said when Ladrochen took the bridles of the stallions.

"Aye My Lord." Ladrochen answered. "And welcome in Rivendell young prince, Luin and Haldir." He added, bowed and walked away with the two white stallions.

Ladrochen was immediately engulfed in a swirl of long white manes and tails.

"Now come…" Elrond smiled at them. "I must see to your injuries and you also must be weary from your journey here. So come and rest in my house." The lord of Imladris said and put one hand on Legolas' shoulder and the other one Luins' head.

The six elves and a feline turned around and during the walk to the Last Holmly House a cheerful chatter could be heard.

* * *

Lord Elrond persuaded his sons to take Legolas' and Haldirs' bags to their room, while Glorfindel was unfastening Luins' packs in the healing wing.

Luin was giggling all the time while Glorfindel was struggling with her packs. Not just he was unable to undo her packs, he was also tickling the giant feline on her side.

In the meantime Lord Elrond unwrapped Legolas' left arm, which showed an ugly slightly bleeding wound.

"This will require some stitches." Lord Elrond said.

Legolas looked at the ancient elf, trying to look brave. He hated the feeling of the needle going in and out through his pale skin.

"What happened out there?" the Lord of Imladris asked while he was gathering the needed things.

"Well where to start." Haldir stopped and thought for a second. "It all started on the other side of The Misty Mountains when a nasty thunderstorm started. And a heavy rain started pouring from the sky.

"Aye we all woke up when it started." Legolas intercepted and continued the story. "Luin said that she saw a cave further up when she went hunting. We grabbed all of our things and the bridles of our horses and ran after her. We were not running for long and many lightings were flashing all around us when one lightning struck near us but, it was nearer to Luin. We all were knocked of our feet. I and Haldir we were stunned for a bit but Luin, she was unconscious for a few minutes."Legolas said and looked at the giant feline.

"Are you all right?" The elven Lord asked and raised his head from Legolas' stitching for a bit to look at the bluish feline.

_Aye, I am. I was a bit shaken but, it must have been from the shock. _Luin said and walked to them with Glorfindel by her side, who was finally able to take off Luins' packs.

"Aye, it was from the shock. And what happened next?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Then in the morning we left the cave and headed to our destination, to Rivendell. When we crossed The High Pass Luin said that there is a new territory. It was a wolf territory as Luin said but, we proceed with cautious because it was a wargs territory before." Haldir said. "But before we knew it many wargs sniffed us out." The blond elf sighed and continued. "We were greatly outnumbered and. We were trying to flee but, we were backed away under a tree." And the Lothlórien march warden was cut off by the bluish feline, now laying on the ground beside Legolas and was treated by the elven Lord.

_Aye, where you two were arguing with me to go up on that tree. _Luin growled a little.

"Arguing?" Lord Elrond asked, looked on Legolas and Haldir with arched eyebrow.

_Aye, because they are too stubborn to leave me on the ground and them to climb that one tree. Thank the Valar that the wolf pack chased the wargs away. _ Luin said and flinched as the Lord of Rivendell found a painful spot on the back of her neck from the wargs' bite.

"The wolf pack from the Misty Mountains territory?" Lord Elrond asked surprised.

_Aye… how did you know?_ The amazed cat asked.

"Well… my scouts were watching the pack for a long time, reporting to me the actions of the pack. When I heard that the pack is chasing away orcs and wargs from the elves and men alike, I decided to leave the wolf pack alone. Because you are not the first ones that they saved and you were not definitely the last ones they saved." The elven Lord said, stood up from the feline and walked to Haldir to tend his wound.

The elven Lord inspected Haldirs' wound if there is not an infection setting in. It was not very deep but it must have been painful because it made the proud blond march warden limp a bit, while he was walking.

"You must feel lucky Haldir." The Lord of Imladris smiled. "You know that these kinds of wounds from the wargs get easily infected. We all know how many diseases the foul beasts carry on their dirty paws. It does not require any stitches." Lord Elrond then took one of his salves, poured it on a clean cloth and pressed against Haldirs' leg. The blond hissed as the cloth touched the opened still fresh wound. Then the ancient elf took clean white bandages and wrapped Haldirs' leg.

"Now we are done." Lord Elrond finally said. "Now you will be accompanied by Glorfindel, who will show you your quarters. I can see you are weary and you require rest. Later I will send my sons to gather you for celebration dinner." The ancient elf smiled.

"Before we go I almost forgot to give you something, Lord Elrond." Legolas said, took out the letter from his father and gave it to the elven Lord.

"Thank you penneth." Lord Elrond smiled and took the letter from Legolas' hand.

_Are we going to have the same room as last time we were here? The one with the balcony and the great tree in front of it. _Luin asked.

Lord Elrond laughed. "Luin you two always have the same room. Aye and it is the one with the balcony in front of the great tree. And the one room which is opposite to yours is prepared for Haldir so you three can be near each other."

"Now come with me." Glorfindel said and turned around.

Luin ran to him. _Thank you for your help with my packs, Lord Glorfindel._ She smiled and took her packs to her mouth.

"You are welcome, penneth." The balrog-slayer smiled and stroked the great felines' head. "Now follow me."

* * *

The three travelers were led to their rooms where their bags were waiting for them to be unpacked. Also in the bathing chambers were warm baths waiting for them. Legolas and Haldir before the bath took out clean clothes and placed them on their beds. The other they put in their chests.

Legolas also took out the stuffed toy cat and placed it on his bed. And the two books on the nightstand besides the bed. Then he went to the bathing chambers where Luin was waiting for him and already enjoying the pleasure of the warm bath. After the bath Legolas dried himself and also helped Luin. He dressed himself and lay on the bed slowly drifted to sleep on the comfortable bed.

The great cat laid herself on the carpet besides Legolas' bed and when the young prince stretched his hand to stroke his furry friend, she started purring and also drifted to sleep.

* * *

Haldir also after the bath laid on his bed and his eyes glazed in elven sleep.

* * *

Lord Elrond went back to his study and sat behind his desk. He looked at the letter Legolas gave him. The Mirkwood seal was still intact, so the elven Lord broke it, unfolded the letter and began to read.

_For Elrond Peredhel, Lord of Imladris_

_Please Elrond take care of my son dear mellon. He will be staying in Imladris with you and your sons for five years for his studies. He can not stay in Mirkwood for much longer. I can feel the dark power growing and shadow spreading across my realm. I fear that something might happen to Legolas. And I am not the only one. The lady of the Golden wood feels it too._

_Also take care of Luin and Haldir, because he will also stay with Legolas. You know how much Legolas loves them._

_And one more little thing you too know that my son and his feline friend alongside with your twin sons can cause much trouble._

_Hannon le mellon nin,_

_Yours sincerely_

_Thranduil Oropherion,_

_King of Mirkwood ( formally Greenwood the Great)_

"Do not worry mellon nin. I will take care of all of them." Lord Elrond said aloud, placed the letter on his desk and looked outside of the window on his beautiful realm.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Translations:**

Mae govannen- Well met

Penneth- young one

Ada- daddy

Mellon- friend

Mellon nin- my friend

Hannon le- thank you

* * *

I hope you all liked the new chapter :) so please R&R. I am really sorry about the late update but a new academic year started for me so the chapters will be always posted later than usual due to much work but, I will try to update this story as soon as possible ;). Your LeoLuin. :).


	6. Rivendell- Part II

Hi guys it is me again and here is the sixth chapter you have been waiting for so long :) so enjoy it ;)

* * *

**Laureiel****- **thank you for your comment, and I think everyone is curious about those wolves and you will see but not in this chapter ;)

**Superkiran- **thank you also for your comment

* * *

And here is another chapter for you and also for my other silent readers ;)

Sorry for any mistakes, because I know I make them but not see them ;).

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Rivendell- Part II**

Arwen was sent by her father, Lord Elrond, to get Legolas, Luin and Haldir for dinner. She came to Legolas' and Luins' room. She wanted to knock but suddenly she heard a puff from the feline and she knew that this will not work. 'Those two must still be tired and are still sleeping after their journey.' She thought. She slowly opened the door and peeked in and smiled.

The younger golden haired elf was peacefully sleeping on the edge of the bed one hand hanging over the edge where the great bluish snow leopard was sleeping.

Arwen quietly stepped into the room and approached the feline. While she was walking she saw as the felines' ears shoot up but, she did not wake. When she reached the feline she knelled to her and stroked her back.

"Luin awake." The elven maiden whispered.

* * *

Somewhere in her sleep Luin heard light footsteps heading to her. She raised her ears to determine from where the sound was coming from. Then the foot steppes suddenly stopped and someone stroked her back. She lazily opened her eyes.

Before her knelled young elven maiden with silky black long hair with resemblance to the Lord of Imladris.

Luin raised her head and smiled. _Lady Arwen I did not knew that you are in Imladris. _The cat whispered as she heard the soft breath of her 'brother'.

"Aye I am here and as you know I was visiting my grandmother in Lothlórien I also did not know that you are coming." The elven maiden said.

_Aye, we did not send a letter to Lord Elrond about our arrival. And when are you doing back to Lothlórien? And do not tell me you are not going there because I can see it in your eyes that you are going back to Lothlórien. _Luin said and placed her great paw on Arwens' hand.

"In due time."

_I have never been to Lothlórien is it nice there?_

"Aye it is. The golden wood of my grandmother is beautiful." Arwen smiled.

_Your family be very sad when you will go back and also us. _Luin mentioned to sleeping Legolas.

"Worry not my friend we will spend some time together daughter of Silver star, while I am still here in Rivendell. But now wake Legolas up while I gather Haldir and we will join my ada and my brothers to have some dinner." Arwen smiled and put her hand on the felines' head. Then she stood up and walked to the door where she stopped and turned around.

"Luin?" She asked.

_Aye Lady Arwen? _

"How many times I told you not to call me Lady Arwen. Just Arwen." Arwen said.

_Aye Lady Arwen… ummm I mean Arwen._ Luin smiled and Arwen giggled and left the room.

Luin carefully put her front paws on the bed and gently nuzzled Legolas on the cheek. _Legolas awake. It is time for dinner. _The feline gently said.

The young prince just murmured something but did not wake up, so Luin tried again. This time she poked the sleeping elfling to his side with her nose, and rolled the prince on his back. And the great cat started tickling him.

Legolas' eyes focused as he was rolled on his back and started giggling. "Luin stop. I am awake now." He laughed and grasped the felines' head, and he tried to curl in to a ball just to avoid being tickled. But she did not stop.

Luin finally stopped 'torturing' her elven brother and raised her head smiling on him. _Now when you are finally up we can go and have dinner with Lord Elrond, his family and Haldir. So come._

"Give me a minute, Luin. just to fix myself." Legolas smiled at the feline. He quickly straightened his clothes and smoothed his hair. "Now we can go."

* * *

The forest around was very dark.

Haldir knew that something was not right.

He stood in the middle of the gloomy forest and something evil was approaching.

Under the veil of the night the forest looked like Mirkwood but, the trees around the march warden of Lórien were younger.

A light wind started blowing, moving the leaves on the dark trees and making lot of unnatural, and most of all scary sounds.

The hairs on the back of Haldirs' neck rose as he felt the evil lurking all around him. He took a few steps back only to realize that he was backed to a tree. He looked around him and realized that he had no way to run but up to the tree.

When looked to the right his blue eyes met hazel brown eyes of an angry looking wild creature.

The creature was hiding in the dark shadows if the creepy forest and looking on the elven warrior. When it shifted its gaze a little bit to the right, the creature barred his long white fangs and started growling loudly.

Haldir averted his gaze off the creature and looked to the left.

What he saw scared him to death.

A really large orc was charging on him with an ugly sword raised above his head.

The Lothlórien warrior tried to reach his own sword but, he was too slow. The orc was right in front of him.

In the corner of his eye he saw a black blur moving.

He turned his head a bit just to see wide opened jaws of a black wolf heading to him as the wolf jumped.

Haldir closed his eyes and accepted that this will be the end of him.

When he opened them a second later he saw as the opened jaws of the beast missed his neck by a few centimeters and hit the orcs' neck, and tackle the foul beast to the ground.

The final move of the wolf was that he tore the head from the body.

When the black wolf raised his head Haldir recognized the wolf as the one from their journey because of the white left front paw and tip of his tail.

Haldir wanted to move and ran away but could not. He looked at the wolf in front of him, which was now looking on something in the distance.

The Lórien march warden looked the way to black wolf was looking.

It was hard to see something in the dark forest. But a soft glow caught his eye.

Haldir squinted in the darkness just to see a bit clearer and what he saw surprised him.

There was a giant bluish feline running bearing two figures. The first figure was slumped over the feline, which Haldir did not recognize. The second figure was holding the first one, and was visibly smaller and younger, who was holding a bow and releasing arrow after arrow. It was Legolas.

He looked what was chasing them and saw big group of orcs and wargs. Many orcs held bows and were shooting arrows after the group.

"Legolas!" Haldir yelled when he saw as one of the dark arrows hit Legolas in the shoulder and the young prince cried out in pain.

The great felines' speed rose as she tried to get away from the foul beasts.

"Luin!" Haldir yelled again and woke up in to the red rays of the setting sun. He was gasping for breath.

A pair of stormy grey and worried eyes were watching him.

"Lady Arwen." He said out of breath.

"Haldir are you alright?" The elven maiden asked and a worry could be heard in her voice.

"Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." The blond elf said.

"Are you sure?" Arwen asked again.

"Aye, I am." Haldir nodded. "Why did you come, Lady Arwen?" Haldir asked.

"To woke you up and also call you for dinner." She smiled at him.

Haldir got up from his bed and straightened his wrinkled tunic and smoothed his hair.

"Now we can go." Haldir said, walked to the door and opened them for lady Arwen. And in Arwens' company he exited the room.

* * *

On the hallway they were met by Legolas and Luin. Arwen smiled at them and stood between Haldir and Legolas. Luin was on Legolas' right, her left shoulder slightly brushing against his right while they were walking.

The three elves and the great feline entered the Hall of Fire. Arwen walked around the table and seated herself between her father and Lord Erestor. While Haldir, Legolas and Luin stopped slightly bowed and greeted Lord Elrond and his family.

After this they found their seats between the older son of Elrond, Elladan, and the balrog-slayer, Lord Glorfindel. Legolas sat next to Elladan and Haldir next to the golden haired elven warrior. Luin on the other hand shoved her head between the Mirkwood princeling and the Lothlórien march warden, so they had no other choice then just to let the great leopard sit between them.

When they were all seated Lord Elrond stood up and greeted their visitors. "I welcome you in Imladris Legolas, son of Thranduil, Luin, daughter of the Silver star, and Haldir of Lórien. I am glad to have you here again, under the roof of my house. And I am also happy that you decided to stay in my home for the time of your studies young Legolas. It is like one of my children returned home from a very long journey. And I consider you, Legolas, as one of my children. So behave here as you would at your home. Because my home is your home." The elven Lord said and sat back on his chair, and smiled at the young golden haired prince.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond for your greeting and hospitality." Legolas said and he smiled at the ancient elf. "I also considered you as my second father, Lord Elrond."

The diner was full of happy chatter and laughter, which later become a welcoming celebration for Legolas, Luin and Haldir, with lots of music and dancing.

* * *

Legolas was talking to Elladan when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. The young prince turned his head around and saw that the hand belonged to Lord Elronds' beautiful daughter, lady Arwen on whose face was a playful smile.

"Lady Arwen." Legolas greeted her and bowed his head. "What is the matter?" He asked.

"Would you care for a dance with me?" She asked.

Legolas' tips of eras and cheeks turned red as he felt a bit ashamed, because he knew that he should be asking her that.

He stood up and took her hand. "I certainly will dance with you, lady Arwen." He said.

When he was walking away he heard the chuckling of his friends and when he turned back he saw his friends shaking with silent laughter. But not Luin.

His leopard guardian, and sister, was now sitting between the chairs, looking after him. Her expression showed how pleased and also how proud she was of him.

After few minutes as the dance lasted Legolas returned.

"Would you like to go dance with me Luin?" The young elf asked when he stopped beside the great feline.

The cat just stared unbelievably at the golden haired elfling.

_Legolas you know very well that I do not do dance. _The feline said and raised her head.

"Please Luin. I know that you can dance because we are practicing together." The young prince pleaded and he took Luin by her front paw.

She heard quiet chuckling of their friends, so she looked at them and growled a little. Then she turned back to her 'brother'.

_But Legolas I am also too big for this and there are too many elves._

"No you are not." Legolas laughed and dragged the feline, by her paw, with him.

_So I do not have any other choice just to dance with you. _Luin stated flatly and Legolas just smiled at her as his answer.

The unusual couple got in, between the other elf couples and waited till the music started.

Lady Arwen also joined them, and her partner was no one other than the march warden of Lórien, Haldir, as well as her two brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, and the golden haired balrog-slayer, Glorfindel, who were accompanied by elven maidens from Imladris.

All the dancing couples made a big circle and were patiently waiting.

Luin turned to the twins, who were standing behind them. A smile appeared on her face and said. _Well look who is laughing now. _Then the great cat looked at Legolas and quietly asked, that just the young elf could here her. _Are you sure I can do this?_

"I am definitely sure, Luin. I trained you so I know you will do good." He said and with a warm smile the young prince soothingly patted the felines' head.

After few seconds the music started and the couples began dancing.

* * *

Lord Elrond was watching all his children dance alongside with Haldir and Glorfindel. He was smiling happily at them. His face softened even more, if it could, when he saw the young Mirkwood prince with the great feline. Placing one of his hands under his chin the elven Lord thought. 'Those two are really good.' Even thou sometimes Luins' long fluffy tail banged to other couples around them and he silently laughed at this events.

* * *

It was very difficult for Luin to dance in such a small space. She was a feline almost big as a horse. So from time to time she banged to somebody with her tail where she muttered a quick apology to the person she unintentionally hit.

It was not the best chosen dance because in some parts they had to hold each other.

Legolas had no other chance just to place his hand or both hands on the felines' shoulders. But the felines' grace and agility gave her the ability to dance with him.

Before the changing of the partners began one of the elven maidens took a very protesting Lord of Imladris for a dance, and they made their way between the other dancing couples.

All the female elves and Luin stated changing their partners for those who were standing behind them.

Luin first partner after Legolas was Elladan, who was very surprised about the cats' ability to dance. She was not the greatest of the dancers he ever saw, but he had to admit that she is doing well.

This changing repeated several times and during the last, Luin ended paired with Lord Elrond himself.

The ancient elf placed his hand on the felines shoulder as he seen Legolas doing before, and their dance continued. After some dancing steppes they made they faced each other still dancing.

'_It is so different dancing with Lord Elrond.' _Luin thought. _'He moves differently.' _She stopped thinking about it and she once more focused on the dancing, because it was almost over.

When the music was slowly dying out the partners took a few steppes away from each other and bowed.

Than every male elf accompanied their maiden to their seats.

Lord Elrond placed his hand on the felines' shoulder again and accompanied her to her place between Legolas and Haldir.

"You did very well Luin. And you too, Legolas." He smiled at her.

_Hannon le Lord Elrond. I had a very good teacher. _Luin said and looked at Legolas.

"Hannon le Lord Elrond. We have been practicing a long time. We still have some lapses, but it will be gone in time." The young prince said.

"You are welcome children." He said with a smile.

"And what about us ada?" The twins exclaimed when they saw their father leaving.

Lord Elrond turned to face his two sons and a glint of mischief shone in his eyes. "You two need to practice more." He said and their friends around started laughing because they somehow guessed that Lord Elrond was just making fun of them.

"What!" They exclaimed in unison looking horrified from what their father said.

After this even the ancient elf started laughing.

"I was merely teasing you, my sons. You also did well." He said and walked away.

"I thought that ada meant that for real." Elrohir said to his twin.

"Me too." Elladan said and the both let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

After this the welcoming celebration continued till late night hours. Until last of the elves left the Hall of Fire and went straight to their chambers for their nights rest.

The last elves that left the Hall of fire were Lord Elrond with his family and the three visitors. Legolas, Luin and Haldir.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Translations:

Ada- dad, daddy

Hannon le- thank you

* * *

I hope you all liked the new chapter :) so please R&R. as I said in the previous chapter I will be posting new chapters later than usual due to the school work I have but, I will try updating this story more often. Your LeoLuin ;)


	7. Usual day

Well, well, well it is me again :D I know I am soooo late but, I am back and have a nice new chapter for you. I hope you all will like it ;)

Sorry for any mistakes, because I know I make them but not see them ;).

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Usual day**

* * *

Next morning almost all elves were up at dawn and started doing their chores. Preparing meals for their Lord and his family, as well as for their visitors.

The first elf up in the family wing of the Last homely house was lord Elrond. It was not the unusual sight to be seen. The lord of Imladris was always the first to be up in the morning. He was silently passing through the family wing of the house and listening to other sounds in the hall. When he passed he children' rooms, he peeked in, as he did when they were younger just to be sure they are all right. The elven lord smiled when he heard both of his sons softly snoring, because he never heard any elf snore before. Then he stopped in front of Legolas' and Luins' room quietly listening. He heard a soft purring of the feline and the young princes' slow breathing. And he peeked in.

He smiled softly when he saw the bluish feline laying on the bed, her head facing the door of the room, and the young elfs' torso leaning on the great cats' side. The ancient elf saw the cat lazily open her right blue eye just to look at him and then close it an return to her dozing.

Lord Elrond quietly closed the door and walked to the Hall of fire, where the tables were being prepared for breakfast. After that he went to his study to do his daily work

* * *

Not much later after the ancient elf, the march warden of Lórien woke up. He stayed laying in his bed in the last homely house and stared at the ceiling. Haldir still could not shake away the nightmare he had the evening before. He did not know how to explain this dream. He knew he have to keep a close watch on the young prince of Mirkwood.

The blond haired elf did not know who to tell about his whereabouts. He knew that he cannot tell Legolas, because it would scare the little elfling. He could tell Luin, she is a good listener and sometimes has good advices but, on the other hand she would become uneasy and it would alert the young prince, and she would tell him eventually. Or she would send him to tell it to lord Elrond. He realized that this is beyond the great feline.

The Lord of Imladris is the wisest elf in the whole Arda alongside with Lady Galadriel, and they both have the power of foresight.

The blond haired elf sat up on the bed, then swung down his legs and stood up. He walked to his wardrobe, opened it and pulled out a silvery-blue tunic and dark grey leggings. Combed his hair and braided it to typical elven warrior braids. He made hi bed and left the chamber.

He went to the Hall of fire just to find it almost empty, except for the elves that were preparing the morning meal. He found his seat and ate some lembas with honey and fruit. He was not very hungry due to the nightmare. He was done in a few minutes and left the chamber.

The Lórien march warden wandered through the halls of the Last homely house, until he stopped in front of the large wooden door of lord Elronds' study. He took deep breath when he heard Elronds' voice and stepped in.

He looked at the large decorated wooden door. Studying the complex design of the ornaments on the door, which were made by the skilled elven blacksmiths. After a minute he knocked on the door.

* * *

Lord Elrond was reading one of the parchments, which were laying on his table. The ancient elf was not expecting anyone this early in the morning, when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." Lord Elrond shouted so it would be heard through the thick wooden door.

A light smile appeared on his face when he saw Haldir walk through the door.

"Good morning Lord Elrond." The Lórien march warden bowed.

"Good morning Haldir. Did you sleep well mellon nin?"

"Aye my Lord I did. I just wanted to talk with you." He timidly said.

"Is something wrong? What ails you, my friend?" The ancient elf asked and rose from his desk with worried expression on his face, and walked toward the blond haired elf.

"No my Lord. Nothing bad ails me Lord Elrond. I just wanted to talk to you about something that happened to me lately."

Lord Elrond took Haldir by the elbow and guided him to the coach, which was resting in the corner of the room besides a large bookshelf.

Lord Elrond then ordered to bring him teapot filled with herbal tea alongside two teacups.

Not so many minutes later a steaming teapot was brought to Elronds' study by a young elf with long brown hair named Pethelen.

"Do you need anything else my Lord?" The young elf asked when he placed the tray with the tea on a nearby table.

"No Pethelen, thank you. Leave us alone now." The ancient elf said.

The Lord of Imladris and the march warden of Lórien watched as the young brown hared elf leave the chamber. Then lord Elrond turned to Haldir.

"What did you want to talk to me about Haldir?" The ancient elf asked.

The blond haired elf fidgeted on his seat. "Well maybe it will sound funny to you, my Lord." And he lowered his gaze, suddenly his feet seemed more interesting.

"Do not feel ashamed, Haldir." Lord Elrond said and lifted Haldirs' head so he would look to his eyes. "It will not sound funny, just tell me." The elven lord assured the Lothlórien warrior.

"Well it is about one dream I had, and it haunts me till then."

"Move on." The ancient elf encouraged the younger elf.

"Well it happened one day ago."

"Before the dinner yesterday?" The lord of Imladris asked.

"Aye, just before the dinner. It happened few minutes before lady Arwen got me. It was the weirdest dream I have ever had but, it felt so real." The blond elf looked so distressed even now.

"What happened in it that left you so troubled?"

"I was in a dark forest…" And the Haldir told lord Elrond the whole dream.

* * *

After the tale was finished lord Elrond stood up and walked to the window. Looking at one of many gardens in Imladris, the dark haired elven lord thought for a minute. Then he turned to Haldir and asked.

"Do you know if someone in your family did have the power of foresight?"

"I think no." The blond haired elf answered. "But I should not have the power of visions. It only runs in your family Lord Elrond and Lady Galdriels'." Haldir added.

The lord of Imladris thought for a second, one of his hand was folded on his chest the other supported his chin. "Then what have you experienced it is not an actual vision dear Haldir." Elrond said.

"Then what is it my Lord" The Lothlórien march warden asked.

The storm grey eyes looked in those blue ones, of the younger elf, not knowing what it was the elven lord said.

"Some say that that some can experience some kind of visions of near future but…" he raised his hand to stop Haldir from interrupting him, "…but, they cannot remember them until the right moment comes. Other says that you can have this vision dream when you are looking through the eyes of someone else. There are much more theories of this visions or foresight dreams. But you, Haldir, experienced just the two I told you about. However these are not actual visions." The lord of Imladris said.

Haldir looked up at the ancient elf, organized all the information, he heard from lord Elrond, in his head and said. "You think that this dream I had is this foresight dream?"

"Aye, it is. But I do not think so that it will be bothering you again, Haldir, if you are thinking about that." Lord Elrond softly smiled.

The march warden smiled a bit at the elven lord and rose up from the coach. "Thank you, for your help Lord Elrond." And he bowed before the ancient elf.

"You are welcome, Haldir. Now go I think that my sons, Legolas and Luin are already up and waiting for you." the lord of Imladris said.

After that Haldir left Elronds' study.

* * *

Legolas woke up to a soft warm feeling around him. 'Luin.' he thought and smiled.

The great leopard already knew that Legolas was awake. She did not open her eyes, instead she moved her long fluffy tail and brushed the young princes' cheek with it.

"Oh Luin." Legolas laughed.

_Good morning Legolas. _Luin purred.

"And good morning to you Luin." The young prince smiled and rolled on his side facing the felines' head.

Luin turned her head and smiled at him. Then she rose up and let the young prince slide down her side on the bed, she jumped off and stretched her body. She watched as Legolas sit up and swung his legs from the bed.

Legolas stood up and walked to the bathing chamber.

Luin in the meanwhile sat on the ground and stared smoothing her fur. The Legolas stepped in she was just doing her chest and stopped for a while.

_You should dress yourself quickly, and we should go to have breakfast, because all the good stuff will be eaten by the twins. _The feline said.

"Do you think that Elrohir and Elladan will be up this early after yesterday?" The young elf laughed.

_Well if you put it that way… I have not heard them pass by just lord Elrond._ And she starts licking her chest fur again. _Well they should be up because you all have lessons soon. _The bluish leopard purred.

"You are right Luin. We should go are you ready?" Legolas asked.

_Not yet just the tail remains. And you are? _Luin answered.

"Well almost." Legolas said.

The young Mirkwood prince dressed really quickly and walked to the feline. She rose from the ground and smiled at him. Together they exited their chamber and walked pass the twins' chambers, the feline chuckled.

Legolas looked at the feline with confused face.

_They are still sleeping. I can tell that, because they are both snoring. _Luin laughed.

"Snoring." Legolas chuckled and he saw the feline nod.

And they headed to the Hall of fire.

* * *

Arwen was already eating her breakfast when Legolas and Luin entered the Hall of fire.

_Good morning lady Arwen. _Luin greeted the elf maiden when she walked in.

"Good morning lady Arwen." Legolas said when he walked right after the great leopard through the door.

"Good morning Luin and Legolas." Lady Arwen said with a smile.

_Can we join you? _The bluish snow leopard asked.

"Sure you can." Arwen laughed. Legolas sat on Arwens' left and Luin on her right side.

Legolas took some lembas and fruits while, for Luin was brought a large plate with goods for a cat, and it was placed on the ground before her. Luin was pleased when she saw some kind of meat on it and she happily started eating not bothering to talk to the elves sitting beside her.

"I think she will not be talking to us right now." Legolas smiled when he looked at his guardian.

"Did you sleep well Lady Arwen?" Legolas asked.

"How many times I told you Legolas, call me Arwen. And aye, I slept well. And you Legolas how did you sleep?" Arwen asked.

"I too slept well Arwen." The young prince smiled. "I felt like sleeping on a cloud, so soft. Or rather say on a cat." And to that comment both young elves laughed.

"What is so funny?" Was heard from the door, the voice belonging to anyone else than the march warden of Lórien. And he sat next to the two young elves behind the table.

"I was just telling Arwen how I slept on my furry pillow." Legolas laughed.

_Heeeeey, who is a pillow for you. _Luin growled.

"Well it is a different kind of feeling when you woke up and you are surrounded by cat fur." Haldir said and all the elves burst out in laughter.

_Well next time you two sleep on the cold ground. _The great snow leopard smirked.

"But I do not think you would let them Luin." It was Glorfindel who said that.

"_Good morning Lord Glorfindel." _The three elves and the feline said in unison.

"Good morning to you all." The balrog-slayer said a soft smile playing on his face, when he took a seat behind the table and filled his plate.

_Well you know lord Glorfindel I can let them or I will not. You can never tell what the cat is thinking and in what mood it is._ Luin smiled.

"But I know you Luin very well and I know that you would never let them be cold." The golden haired warrior said. "By the way when are your lessons with Erestor starting?" He asked.

"Well about half hour." Arwen said.

"And in the afternoon you have training with me. Haldir you can join us if you want." Glorfindel said.

"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel. It will be an honor to assist you." Haldir said.

When Luin raised her head from her already empty plate, she looked around and saw that one of her friends was not eating.

_Why are you not eating Haldir? Are you feeling unwell? _The great cat asked, her voice quavered as it shown worry for her and Legolas' friend, when she approached him.

"No Luin it is not that," Haldir smiled "it is that I ate earlier today." The blond elf said, looked to her blue eyes and patted her head.

_You did? _The feline asked.

"Aye, by the way Arwen where are your brothers?" Haldir asked.

"I think I and Luin can answer that question." Legolas smiled.

"How is that?" Glorfindel asked.

"Well when we passed the twins' rooms Luin heard them both snoring." Legolas chuckled.

"You two did?" Haldir laughed.

_Aye and it was funny. _Luin laughed.

"Well if they will not get up soon they will be late for their lessons." The balrog-slayer said.

_Well Legolas and I can wake those two up. _Luin smirked. _And repay them for the thing they did to us last time we were here._

"Not you two. I will go." The golden haired warrior said. "Because I know not what you two will do to them."

_Well they would deserve what will come to them. Last time we were here they dyed my fur bright pink alongside with Legolas' hair." _The cat slightly growled.

"Well enough of that if you are done go to the library lord Erestor will be glad that you came early. I on the other hand am going to wake up those brothers of yours." Glorfindel stood up and headed for the twins' bed chambers.

"Well if lord Glorfindel says that we will make lord Erestor happy when we come early, we should go." Arwen said and stood up.

"You are right Arwen, we should go." Legolas said and also stood up. The young prince stroked the great felines' head and then looked at the Lothlórien march warden. "Are you going with us Haldir to the library?" he asked.

"I know not Legolas. Are you sure I will not be a bother to lord Erestors' lesson?" The unsure Haldir asked.

"I do not think so Haldir. Fathers' library is big so you are welcomed to join us." Arwen smiled.

_Pleeease Haldir come with us. We can look at some pictures in the books. _The excited bluish cat jumped around the blond haired elf. And suddenly she stopped and smiled. _Or rather you helping me turning the pages. You know I can not do it myself, and you know that lord Elrond will get angry when he find the pages pricked or worse covered in saliva when I try to do it myself. And after that he will never let me in the library again. So pretty please Haldir come with us. _The feline pleaded and started rubbing her against Haldirs' leg.

"Well suppose I can." Haldir smiled.

_Thank you. _Luin exclaimed.

"You are welcome Luin." Haldir stood up and stroked her head. "Now let us go to the library." He said and the three elves and the feline, who was happily jumping around them, headed to lord Elronds' great library.

* * *

The twins showed late in the library, as usual, earning themselves a lecture from Erestor of being more responsible and also not to take their responsibilities lightly.

Haldir and Luin snickered from the back silently alongside with Arwen and Legolas from the near table.

"You could have backed us up."The younger twin hissed to his sister and best friend.

"We could not because he met Glorfindel on the way to your chambers."Legolas whispered back.

"Now quiet everyone, and let us start over again." Erestor said and the lesson started again.

Luin and Haldir returned to the stack of books, which the Lórien march warden chose for the feline to look through, and he was quietly telling the great cat all the information that all the pictures shown.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the lesson Luin fell asleep on the floor besides Haldir, where the sun was coming in and was warming her fur.

The blond elf smiled at the sleeping feline. He closed the currently opened book, took the others and placed them on their rightful place on the shelves. Then he took other book for him to read and sat back on his seat.

Legolas realized that the feline fell asleep right away when she stopped asking Haldir various questions about the pictures he was showing her. The young Mirkwood prince turned his head around and smiled at the sight of soundly sleeping leopard on the sun lit patch of floor besides his friend. When he turned back he received a glare from Erestor for not paying attention to him, which was usually reserved for the twin sons of Elrond.

* * *

After the lesson was over, the three young elves helped lord Erestor clean the table and put away the books and parchments they were using. Haldir woke Luin up and all seven headed to the Hall of fire to some descant lunch.

They have met lord Elrond there, who was asking them how was their day so far and what they have next, even if he knew.

When they all had enough, Legolas went to his room, accompanied by his feline 'sister', to get his bow, arrows and his long knives.

Then they headed to the training fields.

* * *

The twins, Haldir and Glorfindel were already on the edge of the training field. Arwen was nowhere to be seen because she joined other female elves.

Legolas walked to the group while Luin walked around them and looked for a good tree for a nap. I did not take her long to find one. She looked at the thickest low branch and jumped up.

"Are you not going to join us?" The balrog-slayer asked.

_Nope I am going to take a nice nap up here. _The feline smiled, turned on the branch to face them and stretched her body.

"But you slept in the library Luin, you cannot tire so quickly." Legolas accusingly said.

_Well no but all my paws hurt from yesterday. And also you did not have to run all the way to Imladris. _The feline said and titled her head. _But I might reconsider that and join you later. _Luin added and winked at the young princes' direction.

Legolas smiled at her and joined the others in training.

Luin rested her head on her front paws and she pretended to be asleep but, she kept her right eye opened and she was closely watching the young prince and his friends practice archery and spar against each other.

* * *

When she saw that her 'brother' has to fight against both twins, Haldir and also Glorfindel she stood up. The great cat jumped right behind Legolas, when Glorfindel and Elrohir were about to strike the young prince, she grabbed the back of Legolas' tunic and tossed him across her back. When Legolas adjusted on her back, the great feline turned to face his opponents.

_This is not a fair fight. _The bluish leopard growled and narrowed her eyes.

"Luin, Legolas has to learn how to fight when he gets outnumbered." Glorfindel said. "But I hoped that you will join him when you see this, Luin." The balrog-slayer added and smiled.

The feline smirked. _Well you know he is never fighting alone._ And with a roar she jumped to them, leaving Legolas to jump from her back and parrying the blow with Elladan, which headed on her hind leg.

Glorfindel and Haldir were both amazed but Glorfindel was more when he saw the snow leopard and the small elf fight side by side in total unison. Legolas was defending her from Elladan and Elrohir and she was protecting the young prince from him and Haldir. Sometimes they changed their opponents completely or just dividing the pairs. The golden haired warrior had a tuff time going against the feline. 'Even a warg does not attack this fiercely.' He thought. He ducked another swing of her front paw and took a step back.

"Good now stop and a rest for a bit." He announced. "In a minute Legolas and Luin you will go against Elrohir and Elladan." He added.

_Good Legolas and I can use a break but, mostly Legolas. _From which she earned a shove to her side from the prince.

"Hey." Legolas exclaimed and glared at her. And everyone around laughed. But he walked to her, where she laid down, and he sat down and leaned on her furry side.

Few minutes past and Glorfindel ordered the twins, the Mirkwood prince and his guardian feline to get up, to the response the twins groaned.

"Now take your stance." Glorfindel said and the two pairs faced each other, all three elves holding tighter their weapons while Luin took her battle stance, lowered her head and growled at them. "And begin." He orders.

Both twins charged at them. Legolas fought against the younger twin, Elrohir, and Luin faced Elladan.

Legolas using his long twin knives easily matched the younger twins' moves, he either avoided or parried them. Luin on the other hand had to be more careful if she did not want to hurt the older twin. She also tried to keep an eye on Legolas.

'She is so quick and agile. I have to choose a good time to strike.' Elladan thought, while he was closely observing the cats' moves.

Luin took a quick glance how was Legolas fairing. She lost the sight of Elladan for a split second and suddenly she felt terrible pain in her shoulder.

Elladan watched the feline and saw that the cat let her guard down for a split second. 'There.' He thought and then he stroke.

Luin let out a cry of pain as Elladans' blunted sword connected with her shoulder. At that moment even Legolas let his guard down and Elrohir managed to trip him. The younger elf let out a surprised yelp as he fell.

Then Elrohir pointed his blunted sword at Legolas. This angered Luin and she roughly shove Elladan away with her paw, who ended on the ground further away. The great cat turned around and with a roar she jumped over the fallen prince and with all force her head collided with Elrohirs' chest. The younger twin flew away and ended in a near bush.

"Hannon le Luin." Legolas said with a smile and used her front paw to get up.

_You are welcome._ She smiled at him but, when she saw that Elrohir was getting up she started growling and hissing at him.

When Elrohir stood up and looked the way the young prince and his guardian was he was in a bit of a shock. His friend, Luin, was growling and hissing at him, her ears pressed flat against her head, the long fluffy tail swishing from side to side showing her irritation, also her fur standing up.

"Okay young ones that's enough." Glorfindel announced when Legolas took his stance again. "This will be the end for today." He smiled. "You all fought well. Now pick up your stuff and head back." The golden haired warrior said.

Now could Luin and Legolas alongside with the twins relax, the feline stopped growling and hissing, and her fur was slowly got down. Whole her posture totally changed.

* * *

"Well I will never want to go against you Luin." Elrohir smiled on the way back.

"Me neither. You are a strong fighter." Elladan said.

"And also scary." The younger twin added.

_Well I cannot grant you that. _The great cat laughed.

"Why not?" Both twins asked in unison.

"She will be always training with you." Haldir laughed. "And also me." He added.

"Ahh." The twins groaned and everybody laughed.

* * *

The way to the Last homely house was a merry one. And this kind of everyday routines continued for about a year because lord Elrond did not want to let them go on the hunt his sons promised Legolas. Sometimes the twins were playing pranks on other elves to pass the time, mostly on poor Glorfindel and Erestor even Haldir, sometimes Legolas and Luin, who took vengeance on them later. The twins begged their father to let them. Lord Elrond was persistent.

Until the next summer.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Translations:

Ada- dad, daddy

Hannon le- thank you

* * *

I hope you all liked the new chapter :) so please R&R.

Your LeoLuin ;)


End file.
